Bioshock: A New Age
by the family ghost
Summary: A Big Sister breakes free and searches for a way to defeat Raptures newest dictators.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction and I would greatly apprecitate a few pointers and advice.**

**I do not own Bioshock or its characters.**

_Darkness surrounds you. Your eyes make adjustments to accommodate the lack of light. A large corridor opens up before you._

_Once it seems that this corridor would have been a sign of the luxury of this former 5 star hotel. Golden leaf and silver gilding adorning the pillars that supported the walls, from which was draped with the finest satin._

_Today however, the salt water constantly invading the building had tarnished the silver and left any other metal rusted. The fine satin now tattered and stained. Much of the floor was broken and pools of water had formed where the sea had leaked in. _

_As you walk down the remnants of the grand corridor, something catches your eye, a flashing yellowish light in the window. You slowly approach, not wanting to scare it away. _

_Outside, it seems that the stage has been set for a child's underwater dream. The landscape is adorned with beautiful aquatic flora, many of which are bioluminesent, bathing the area in a beautiful and unearthly glow. Marine life dart in and out of the scene, which is framed by the corroded window. But there is something else._

_You silently recoil in horror when you see a creature that is straight from a nightmare. A black diving suit clings to its feminine figure. A chainsaw like impliment, the chain splattered with blood, is attached to its right hand. On its legs, arms and upper torso, there are layers of metal, like armor, that have become rusted from years of seawater and neglect, which was incased in a wire frame. What is most terrifying is the creature has no face. Only a rusty diving helmet and from the porthole, a yellowish glow is emanating._

_You stare at the horrible creature, and it stares back with no sign of any emotion or interest. You fear that at any moment, the eerie yellow light will become a glowering red and the creature will attack. But it doesn't. It just stares at you. After a moment, you decide that it (hopefully) does not see you as a threat and you try and leave._

_But as you take a step backward, away from the window, so does the creature. You stop and stare in disbelief and it is still as well. "It's not possible, is it?" You think to yourself. But as you raise your left hand and step forward, your fear is realized for the creature mirrors your every move. You place your gloved hand on the glass, and realize you have been looking at your reflection. You are this nightmarish abomination._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Creature of Nightmares

**Sorry about any confusion. I must have gotten some chapters mixed up when I was doing some editing. Thank you Kratos-god-slayer-101 for pointing it out.**

Sister 419 was the newest model of one of the most feared cretures in Rapture. Her purpose was not to collect stolen ADAM, like her most other Big Sisters. She had only one purpose and that was to kill any Splicer that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. Rapture was going through a "transition".

The first priority was to control the Splicer population. Which is where Big Sister 419 came in. Her only job was to clear an area of all Splicers. And she was very good at her job. When she was assigned an area that was over-run with the scum, it could be assured that within the course of a week, the Splicer population would have dropped to zero.

But there were issues. Sister 419's mental state was not stable. Her mind was in a constant battle between two different persona. The more dominant was filled with rage and aggression. The only important thing was to wipe Splicers off the face of the earth. The other personality, was more passive and confused. When this persona took over, Sister 419 lost all memory of obligations and searched for answers that would always remain out of her reach.

However when this happened, 419 always felt that she was more in tune with the world around her and sometimes she would try and hold onto this feeling for as long as she could.

Today however, her passive personality was abruptly pushed aside as a scream filled the corridor. 419's eyes turned a glowering red, because she recognized that sound. It was the sound of a Little Sister crying for her Big Daddy. This meant that there were Splicer's.

Rage filled 419 as she turned on her heel and dashed towards the sound. The entire world around her blurred as she sprinted towards the screaming and the unearthly moan coming from the Big Daddy. 419 stopped abruptly at the edge of a decaying balcony looking down into a wide open hall. She surveyed the scene before her.

A Rosie was trying to defend his Little Sister, but it seemed that he was fighting a losing battle. A pack of 6 Splicers surrounded them, wielding weapons. Some were crude pipes and wrenches, but 1 held onto shotgun.

"Now!" screamed the leader of the pack and they all charged at the Big Daddy.

The Rosie managed to throw a few of them off but the leader with the shotgun was able to get close enough to place the firearm up to the window of the Rosies' dive helmet. The sound of the gun firing, the shattering of glass. She heard the shot bounce off the metal within the helmet. The sound reverberated through the hall. The Rosie fell to the floor motionless.

"Daddy" the Little Sister quietly cried, as tears began to form in her eyes, "wake up Daddy. Please wake up."

The Splicer's cried out in victory and the leader approached the crying Little Sister.

"Don't worry, girl. This won't hurt that bad." Said the lead Splicer.

This is when Sister 419's rage exploded. She leaped from the balcony and landed right on the leader. Her chainsaw roared to life as she drove it down into the Splicer's back. His blood sprayed out, covering his minions with red spots, as the saw was ripped out violently from his body. Two of the others charged at her, apparently unfazed by their leader's gory death. She rushed forward, and with one fluid motion of the saw, cut off the head of the first and drove it into the shoulder of the other. She continued driving the saw down until the Splicer's screams of agony were replaced by a small gargle.

The fourth tried to take advantage of this small opening. He rushed up to her and attempted to bash her helmet in with a steal pipe. 419 turned around quickly and kicked her. She got to her feet and looked up just in time to see a large piece of the broken floor hurtling toward her at an alarming speed. There was no time for her to dodge before it hit, crushing her body as it hit the wall.

419 turned to look for the last Splicer, only to find that he was right behind her. In his hand was the Little Sister's long needle. He lunged forward and drove the needle into her chest, penetrating a gap in her chest plating. He had thought that it would kill her, but he was dead wrong. She summoned up her energy and used her Telekinesis to force him against a wall. She forced him against the wall, her arm pushing onto his throat, and started her saw. She moved the running saw down. "You wouldn't, would you?" The Splicer said fear in his voice.

She nodded and forced the chain into his groin. He screamed as she slowly moved the saw upward. As she reached his ribs she pulled it out and the limp body fell to the floor.

As 419 walked away, she began to feel strange. Her eyesight was becoming blurred and her head began to pound. That's when she realized that the needle was still implanted in her chest. She firmly gripped it with her left hand and ripped it from her torso.

The moment the needle left her body, her mind exploded in horrible pain. Everything became blurred together and a roaring noise filled her ears, as she dropped to her knees. It felt like at any moment her head would explode leaving nothing but a soupy mess of blood, brain matter and bone inside her helmet. She grabbed the side of her helmet, threw back her head and let out a screech, so loud that any non-reinforced glass within 50 feet was shattered, before she collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Little Ones

**Firstly, I would like to thank The Second Beast for helping me with spelling and grammar errors as well as giving me advice on the story. **

**Second I've decided to change a few things, but it won't change the plot drastically. So those of you who have already read ahead, don't freak out.**

Sister 419 slowly got to her feet. Her head was still throbbing slightly. Then she noticed the Little Sister, still sobbing beside her dead Daddy. Suddenly, 419 realized that she was felling a new emotion, sympathy for the poor little girl.

Normally she would hardly give the child a second glance before continuing her work to eradicate the Splicer population. But now she felt different, the rage that normally consumed her now seemed to be under control and she was acutely aware of her environment.

Sister 419, slowly approached the sobbing Little Sister, who stopped crying and looked up at her as she drew near. 419 got down on one knee and allowed the Little Sister to climb onto her back. "Are you taking me home Big Sister?" The Little Sister asked. All she could do is nod.

Then she bent her knees slightly and launched herself and the Little Sister forward at an alarming speed. In a few moments, she was standing in front of the entrance to a vent that the Little Sisters used. She bent down to let the girl off and just as the child was about to climb into the hole, she turned and dropped into a curtsy and said "Thank you Big Sister."

She is confused, she doesn't know exactly how she should feel. But her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her radio.

"Sister number 4-1-9."A calm voice with a slight Australian accent says, "This is Eric Stockman, your supervisor and creator. We have reason to believe that you have been exposed to unstable ADAM. For safety reasons, we need you to come in as so we can check your mental state. Please make your way to back to headquarters."

419 felt dazed. Was the ADAM in the Little Sisters needle unstable? Was it affecting her mental state? She shook herself. Now was not the time to wander around like a idiot asking questions that she would never get an answer to. She had to keep her mind on the task at hand and find an air lock. Once out in the open ocean she could quickly swim to the headquarters.

As she made her way to the area where she knew the air lock was, she picked up on the scent of Splicers. The rage was now filling her up, she pushed everything else out of her mind and sprinted to the horrible smell.

When she arrived at the source of her irritation, she saw that it was more horrible than she could have ever imagined. Dozens of Splicers were surrounding a carriage large Bathysphere that had been lifted out of the port. The Splicers were doing everything they could to break in, crawling all over the sphere, smashing at it with pipes and wrenches or trying to rip the door off with their bare hands.

She dove into the center of the madness, her chainsaw revving. She tore through a group of Splicers as they tried to find an opening under the vessel. The shouts of the enraged citizens surrounded her, drowning out any noise other than her saw. She had never seen such a large gathering of Splicers.

What were they trying to get at? Sister 419 caught herself before she began to lose focus. Now was not the time to ask questions; now was the time to kill anything that had ADAM in its blood.

She heard the sound of metal groaning, and looked up to see that a Splicer had gotten into the control room. It appeared he was trying to use the crane control to open the Bathysphere. She didn't care much about the ship, but to allow someone so unstable control of powerful machinery could be dangerous.

Sister 419 tore through the group, and leaped into the control room through window. The Splicer at the panel looked back. He tried to reach for his pipe, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge Sister 419's boot. As it collided with his chest, he was forced throught the window behind him falling into a pile of rusty, twisted metal below.

419 heard something strange behind her. The monitor behind her showed a feed from the Bathysphere's security camera.

The ship was loaded with children, little girls. But there was one adult on with them. She had mousy brown hair pulled back into a bun, and a pale face. She carried with her a revolver and she did her best to try and aim where she believed the Splicer's would break through.

419 felt that strange feeling of sympathy as she looked at the poor helpless people. She wanted to help, but realized that if she were to save the trapped girls, she would have to act fast. Her eyes sweeped the area looking for a possible object that could ether draw the Splicer's away or else eliminate multiple enemies at once. That's when she saw it.

One of the cranes was supporting another Bathysphere which it appears needed repair. Immediately behind it was a large window that stared out directly into the ocean floor.

She looked around the control room until she found the crane operation controls. Below the crane groaned as it began to swing towards the window. As the broken Bathysphere hit the glass with a large crash, every Splicer stopped and looked up at the window. A collective sign was released as the glass held.

419 released a short frustrated screech and slammed her fist onto the control panel. The Bathysphere had damaged the glass but not enough to compromise its structural integrity. To make matters worse, as the Bathysphere hit the glass the crane broke and fell to the ground. She could not use it again.

The Splicer's seemed to realize this and continued their assault. A Brute Splicer decided that there was a faster way and picked up a large piece of scrap metal, and threw it at the Bathysphere. Sister 419 saw this and, acting quickly, leaped onto the top of Bathysphere. Using her Telekinesis, she stopped the projectile from hitting the ship.

As she saw it suspended mid-air, she was struck with an idea. She summoned up all her strength and hurtled the object at the damaged window.

The metal hit the window with an earsplitting crash and the water began to rush in. Within minutes the entire room was filled with water and many of the Splicer's were drowned instantly. The few that were left alive tried to search for trapped air pockets, or were trying to force open the doors. Some were desperate enough to swim out the window in a futile attempt to make it to the surface. Only one black clad figure glided smoothly through the water.

Sister 419 swam effortlessly through the water making sure that all the Splicer's were dead before she headed towards the vessel. She swam up to the glass and looked inside.

The women inside the ship had been watching the scene unfold from the Bathysphere's external security cameras. She was not afraid when she saw the Big Sister approach the vessel, but was more confused by the fact that a Big Sister was lending her aid to them.

After checking that the inhabitants were safe, Sister 419 gently pushed off the hull with her feet and glided through the water to the broken window. She was trying to remember what she was doing before her rage consumed her.

But just then, her radio came to life. "Thank you for your aid." The voice coming from the radio was female with a heavy German accent. "I wish to reward you for your bravery. Please meet me at Neptune's Bounty."

A strange, warme feeling began to spread through her body. She had never been thanked for doing her job. It felt good, in a strange way. Usually the only good feeling she got from her objective was the dark sastisfaction of feeding her rage fueled blood lust.

She hardley paid attention to her surroundings as she swam through the cold salt water. Suddenly she felt a strong force pull her back as the water around her was pulled away into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Sister 419 heard the sound of the water around her draining away. She looked up to find herself surrounded by darkness. She got to her feet, searching for any sign of an exit.

She was blinded, as a bright light flashed infront of her. 419 shielded herself from the glare.

"Allow me to impress upon you the sevarity of your actions. You have just allowed one of Rapture's greatest enemies to escape. Dr. Bridge Tanenbaum


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Rapture

Sister 419 walked slowly down the broken walkway. The close encounter earlier had put her on edge. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but Sister 419 felt that this Dr. Tanenbaum would have the answers that she had so desperately sought.

As she entered Neptune's Bounty, a familiar voice with a heavy german accent sounded over her radio. "I see you have chosen to come despite your warning from Mr. Robertson." The name made Sister 419 tense. She knew little of the Robertsons, no one knew too much. All that was important was that they were powerful, very powerful. "Perhaps we should met face to face. Head the main office of Fontaine Fisheries."

It took a few minutes for 419 to find out where the main offices were, mostly because she would make detours to kill any Splicer that was unfortunate to be in the area. But after she got her bearings, she was able to arrive at her destination in minutes. "Over here" said the familiar voice. She looked to where it had come from.

She saw that she and Dr. Tanenbaum were separated by a thick pane of glass. The spacious office had rather large windows that looked out onto reception. "I hope you are not offended by my issue with safety, but you must understand that your kind has not always looked upon me in the best light. Most Big Sister's have been brainwashed to believe that the work that I am doing is stealing." She gestured around to the little girls that surrounded her, who seem to have quickly made themselves at home in the office. Sister 419 realized that they must have formally been Little Sisters. "It is rather strange. You have disobeyed an order that came directly from one who commands almost all of Rapture."

She frowned and began to pace back and forth, "I know that the Robertson's are up to something. They say that they are leading Rapture into a new era. What that means I do not know but it involves some sort of project that they are keeping very quiet. Unfortunately the only person that got close to solving that mystery was Sarah, and she is dead." Tanenbaum looked up. It seemed that she had only just remembered that 419 was standing there.

"But not gone. Sister are you truly willing to help us?" 419 paused and then nodded. "Then take this." Tanenbaum placed something in a transport tub. "You will have to continue Sarah's work and..." She was cut off by an announcement from above.

"Attention citizens of Rapture, there will be a large reward for anyone who can aid in the capture of Big Sister 419." 419 recognised that cold voice. Just hearing it made the rage spread through her body as though it flowed in her veins.

"You should leave, they will be coming for you soon. But first you should track down Rupert Greymen. He is a...useful ally." 419 turned to leave, before she remembered the item in the transport tube. She reached inside the tube outside the office and pulled out tape recorder.

She left the office building in a hurry to assure that she would have a moment to play the tape before the Splicer's caught up with her. When she was a safe distance, she stopped and smelled the air.

There was only a faint scent of ADAM, which might even be from corpses. Feeling reassured she took out the tapes recorder and removed the tape. She had a player built into helmet. A faint winding sound indicated that the tape was activated. The voice of a young women began to speak. She sounded upset.

_"Hello. Um, my name is Sarah McKinnley and if you are listening to this recording, I am dead. I have known for a while that my death was inevitable, I have caused to many problems for the Robertson's. But it seems that you, whoever you may be, have decided to try and continue with my work on uncovering the Robertson's secret project and bringing their tyranny to an end. You must realize that there will be risks in opposing the most powerful people currently in Rapture, but if you are truely commited to ending them, then I will tell you all I know. The Robertson's believe that to restore Rapture to it's former self, they must re-populate it with uninfected citizens. An idea that on it's surface seems reasonable, but in most cases the new citizens do not come to the city willingly. What's more they have been working on a secret project that envolves children which they have said may lead to the end of ADAM addiction. Unfortunatly I do not know any more than that, but I will continue to document what I discover as I go. Unfortunatly I can not risk this information to fall in the wrong hands so I will have to hide my findings in a secure area. I wish you the best of luck."_

419 stood still, letting words replay in her mind. It took most of her mind power to focus on this. The Splicers were drawing closer and part of her wanted rush into battle, but she knew that this was important. The only way to defeat those bastards that had left her for dead was to find their weakness and the this Sarah person may have been the only one to uncover it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Rupert Greymen

Rupert Greymen was a notorious womanizer. It used to be said that more than half of Serine Alley was on a first name basis with him. Although he had made his fortune in power, he funded a few side businesses, including several brothels and a few strip clubs. Because of this, when he came into work late, smelling of booze and hookers, he would say that he was on a "business venture."

But ever since the war, few girls came round to his hideout in Vulcan's Plaza. And the few that did were usually Spliced to hell or were young and out looking for "angels" with their "daddies."

So when Rupert looked out of his small reinforced glass window and saw a feminine form slowly approach out of the misty darkness, all he could think was "Thank you, merciful god."

"Well hello there little darlin'" he said with his american southern accent "You must be lost, you poor thing. Why don't you come out of the cold and into my nice warm room." In his mind, he saw a beautiful young lady walking towards his door wearing nothing but a form fitting costume. But as she drew closer and her silhouette became more defined, did he realize that he had just made a horrible mistake.

Sister 419 had just fought 21 Splicer's just to reach Vulcan's Plaza, where Dr. Tanenbaum had said he would be, and now this pig was trying to flirt with her? How desperate could you possibly be? Her helmet light turned a dangerous red.

Rupert could hear his heart pounding. He stood waiting for the Big Sister bust in and tear him apart. But she just stood there, with her fist clenched, the red glare emitting from somewhere in her helmet. "W-what are you waiting for?" He said fear filling his voice.

Hearing his voice seemed to set her off. She screeched and drove her fist into the reinforced glass. Rupert flinched back, as the glass cracked and bulged slightly but it held. She would have continued to pound on the glass until she broke through, but she pulled back her rage because she knew she needed him alive. Dr. Tanenbaum must have a reason for leading her to Rupert, perhaps he had information.

After a minute, she had finally managed to calm herself down. Took a deep breath and turned back toward's Rupert. He was visibly shaken, but he was slowly managing to regain his composure. "Woa. Gave me quiet a start, darlin'." Her helmet light flashed red at the word 'darlin''. "So you must be the 'special visitor' that the crazy Kraut talked about. She said that you needed info on one Sarah McKinnley." 419 nodded.

He smiled slightly, knowing that he could work this to his advantage. "I remember when that girl first came here looking for my help. She was one of the prettiest little things I've seen, its to bad she was crazier than a shithouse rat." He paused and looked around for something.

The break in his explanation allowed Sister 419 to reflect on what he had said. Was Sarah actually crazy? Where her "findings" actually just the ravings of a delusional mind? But then why would Dr. Tanenbaum send her on a wild goose chase? Did she not trust her? Or perhaps she didn't know of Sarah's mental state.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Greymen. "Ah here it is." He said holding up a tape. "Little bastard was hiding on me." He placed the tape in the transport tube. When Sister picked it up she stared at it for a moment, wondering if she was making the right decision. She realized that she was already in too deep to pull out now and placed the tape in her player.

_"'So miss McKinnley, you need my help'" _Rupert Greymen voice reverberated through her helmet. "_'I have to say that what you ask is very risky, but I think that I can manage it.' 'Good, I would never be able to achieve this without your help.'" _Sarah replied. "'_You seem to misunderstand me miss McKinnley, I am willing to help you, but it will come at a price.'" _Rupert replied, with an air of smugness in his voice. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor, as if thrown back by the rapid movement of someone sitting up in a hurry. "_'You think that I'm just some stupid whore that will jump into your bed in exchange for your help!'" _Her voice was filled with rage and she sounded slightly demented. "'_Don't you realize the seriousness of this situation! They have my daughter, and all you can think about is yourself!' 'So we now see the true meaning behind your blind crusade against the Robertson's' _Rupert replied in a smug tone. "'_Fine I admit that in the beginning, this was a personal battle, but now I realize it is bigger than that. You have not seen what I have and you do not know what the consequences are. If you refuse to help me than we will both perish.'"_

As the tape ended, Sister 419 looked up at Greymen. She was a slightly frustrated that the tape had revealed little that was helpful to us against the Robertson's, but it did give her an answer as to why Sarah had opposed the most powerful people in Rapture.

"I hate to tell you this darlin' but Dr. Frankeinstein may have sent you on a wild goose chase. You see I think that miss McKinnley was so upset by the loss of her daughter, that she may have just gone crazy." Greymen was trying his best not to make her mad, fearing another outbust that this time may prove fatal.

But something in 419's mind was telling her that he was wrong. When she listened to that tape that Dr. Tanenbaum had given her, Sarah sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Wait, do you actually believe that bitch was right?" Greymen asked in disbelife. To his suprise, Sister 419 replied with a nod. "So you are actually going to go behind the backs of the Robertson's? The people that control everything. The people that won't hesitate to crush you like a bug." Again she replied with a nod.

After a moment staring into the "face" of one of the most feared creatures in Rapture, mabey even on the planet, Rupert Greymen threw back his head and laughed. "You know what darlin'. You've got guts. I'm in"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Through New Eyes

Sister 419 felt walked back to Rupert Greymen's hideout in a daze. It felt like and eternity since she had to clear the Sinclair Deluxe of Splicers. Listening to the record of her origins had reminded her of what she really was.

"Oh, your back." Was Greymen's greating as she returned. "Did you get what I asked?" Sister 419 held up a genetic coded key that she found inside the Bathysphere. "Good, I'm coming out. I am relying on you to help 'escort' me to the Bathysphere."

The door opeaned up, but Sister 419 hardly noticed. Her thoughts were still on the tape. But she was brought back to reality by the sound of a familar angry voice.

"Attention citizens of Rapture, there are a couple of traitor's in our midst. There is a reward of 300 units if ADAM to whoever can capture or kill Rupert Greymen or Sister 419." On a broken television screne, a picture of Greymen and 419 came up.

"Son of a bitch, they sure are persistant aren't they?" He turned to Sister 419, whose helmet light turned an angry red. She grabbed Greymen and lifted him off the ground a few inches, and dashed towards the docks. She could hear and smell the Splicers. They attempted to stop or catch her, but their efforts were futile.

When they arrived at the docks, she stopped abruptly and droped Greymen. He faltered slightly, and then haunched over and threw up.

"If you ever do that again, at least warn me before you do so." He said his voice shaking as he got to his feet.

Now the Splicer's where approaching, they could hear the sound of them shouting, all wanting to get their hands on the reward. Greymen ran up to the control room, while Sister 419 stayed below. She was ready for a fight.

"Can you hold them off until I get the Bathysphere ready?" He looked back to see that she had already began her assult.

The Splicer's may have greatly outnumbered them, however many of them were unprepared and poorly equiped. They didn't have a chance against Sister 419, her entire creation was to kill Splicers.

Greymen watched her tear through a group of Splicer's as easily as a hot knife through butter. He even caught himself watching the action instead of preparing the Bathysphere.

It took him about ten minutes to prepare the ship for deployment. When it was finally ready, Greymen looked out to see that Sister 419 had reduced the number of Splicer's down to 3. He tried to creep silently to the ship.

Truth is he never trusted Big Sisters much, and he had never intended to take her with him.

A Splicer flew past him and hit the wall with a loud crunching sound. Greymen held his breath hoping that the Splicer didn't stand up again. Some how he made it into the Bathysphere without being detected.

Sister 419 was so concentrating on destroying the Splicers, that she didn't notice the Bathysphere diving beneith the water's surface. Only when she had killed the last Splicer did she turn around to see that the ship was gone. She shreiked and dove into the water after it.

She swam up and perched herself on the top of a tall building and stared down at the city. At first she was trying to find the Bathysphere, but she soon became distracted.

For years, she had wandered through this city, and swam these waters, but never before had she truely looked down upon it and see it in this light. From this vantage point it was very beautiful, the lights shining into the seemingly endless darkness that surrounded the city, the marine life darting around the buildings, and the muffeled calm that hide the chaos within. For a few minutes, she just stood there, looking down on the city that she called her home. At the only life she ever knew.

But now she was no longer under their control, she was in control of her own destiny. She was free to explore the world at her leiger and see it through new eyes, her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memories

Sister 419 didn't know how much time she had wasted staring down at Rapture, thinking. But after a while, she thought of something. She had posesed the ability to leave all this time, but only now did she ever consider using it.

So Sister 419 looked toward the surface, bent her knees and launched herself upwards. She moved her body like a wave building speed, until she was about 25 feet above the city. As soon as she had reached the limits, there was a wave of aganising pain. It felt like a bolt of lightning had tore through her body. She managed to let out a loud wail before she began to fall back down. As her limp body began to pick up speed, she could see the darkness creeping into her vision, and soon afterwards lost all consciences.

When Sister 419 awoke, she had expected to be lying on the sea floor or mabey worse, strapped to a table in a lab being prepped for reprogramming. But instead she was lying on an old cot in an empty building. It seemed familiar, the rows of bunk beds, now many had been upturned or thrown about, and the crude crayon drawings on the damp peeling wallpaper.

She slowly pushed herself up off the bed and continued to look around. She realized that this was the Little Sister's Orphanage; the organization that Frank Fontane had created to have a large supply of girls to be made into Little Sister's.

As 419 began to walk around she felt something go crunch under her foot. She looked down and saw that she had just stepped on a tape recorder. She picked it up and inspected it. On the recorder was a label that said in bold letter's: **This Object is Property of ****Dr. Sofia ****(Eleanor)**** Lamb. **The name Sofia had been crossed out and replaced with a child like scribble saying Eleanor. The tape seemed playable though. An eight year old Eleanor Lamb began to speak softly from the tape.

"_Something horrible happened today Mister Diary. I saw a bunch of mean old dog eater's picking on a poor girl from the orphanage. Poor Sarah, she told me that she was taken away from her parents just because her mother was trying to take her to the surface. But she says she's not afraid of the mean dog eater's. Which is why I asked her why she is always crying and having bad dreams. She says its because she found out that the doctor that comes and visits all of us everyday is going to put nasty slimy slugs in our bellies and make us drink blood from corpses! That sounds terrible, but I think that Sarah is just trying to scare me. She's always saying scary things." _

Sister 419 stared ahead. This tape had given her some answers but it had also raised some questions on her mind. One of the biggest was why Dr. Tanenbaum had not told her that Sarah used to be a Little Sister? She had a feeling that there may be more audio diaries with the answers she needed around.

She began to search the orphanage, but most of the diaries that she found were of little girls saying how scared they were or how they ended up at the orphanage. 419 began to get frustrated, mabey she was wrong and there was no evidence here. She turned to leave, but as she did something caught her eye.

In the corner of the room, there was a crayon drawing on the wall. Although that was not uncommon in this building, something was different. It seemed to be much more artistic to be drawn by a little girl.

Sister 419 bent down and looked at the picture. It only came a few feet off the ground. It depicted a scene from a parents worst, to people reaching out to try and grab the little girl who was being taken away. The people in the picture seemed kind of cartoon like but compared to the crude scribbles on the rest of the wall.

She reached up and brushed to art with the tips of her fingers. Then she noticed something. Under the picture, it felt that there was a hollow area. 419 felt bad about what she was about to do, but what must be done.

She punched through the artwork that she had a feeling took days mabey weeks to create, and felt inside the hallow cavity. Inside was a diary and a locket. She put the locket in a safe place and played the dairy.

"_You will never believe what has happened today, dearest diary. Me and several other girls were rescued by the most amazing person. His name is Jack, but most of us already call him Daddy. He says that we are going to the surface, so I have to be brief. At first I was so scared when the mean Splicer came and killed Mr. Bubbles, but then I saw Jack. I thought that he was one of them, but then Momma Tanenbaum said that he should help us. And now I'm going to the surface, I can't believe it. I'll finally know what grass is, and what sunlight feels like. I kind of feel bad for Eleanor. She was my only friend here and we used to talk about the surface a lot because she had a book on it. I tried to ask Jack to find her but Momma T told me that we could search for days and not find her. That makes me sad but..." _Somewhere in the distance a man's voice calls out. "_Girls we have to get going." "Well I guess this is goodbye dearest diary. I know you can't miss me but I will miss you."_

Sister 419 felt a warmth spreading in her body. It was not often that you heard of someone in Rapture who cared about Little Sisters. Even before the city was consumed by madness, Little Sisters were considered to be dirty and uncivilized.

419 pulled out the locket and began to inspect it. It was made of silver, and because of the years of neglect and exposure to the salty air, it had become tarnished closed. It took some effort, but she managed to pry it open. Inside there was a small picture of a little girl and two adults.

As Sister 419 stared down at this small photo, she couldn't help but feel sad. They all seemed so happy, yet they did not know that they would be torn apart. 419 wondered what the parents did after the incident in the courthouse. She began to wonder about her own family. All she had known was a life of rage and death.

But where were her parents? Was she an orphan? Or snatched away from her loving home like Sarah and countless others? What was her family like? Will she ever remember? Or will her memories forever be lost?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Complications

**For those of who have already read before the changes last Saturday, then you probably have read this chapter. **

Sister 419 was awoken by her deep thoughts by the sound of metal scraping against concrete. She recognized it as the approach of a Spider Splicer.

419 bent her knees and prepared for a fight. Spider Splicers were fast and could attack in a split second. But her blood ran cold when she hears the scream. When she looked through the window she saw a group of Spider Splicer's surrounding a Little Sister.

Not wanting to waste time, Sister 419 backed up a few paces and then ran through the glass at full speed. She landed with a dull thud a few feet from the Little Sister. She straightened up and with a deafening screech, pulled several large pieces of debris around her orbiting like planets around a star. One by one she hurled the debris at the Splicer's.

The first two projectiles hit their mark and hurled a few Spider Splicer a hundred feet backwards. A second Splicer charged forward and swiped at her with his metal hooks. 419 just managed to dodge the attack by leaning back. In response to the assault, her leg shoot up and hit the Splicer hard in the face. She could hear the sound of metal colliding with breaking bone and flesh. The mutated monster collapsed back in pain.

The last Splicer looked around his friends were dead or about to be. He looked up and saw the creature that was responsible staring back at him. Sister 419 approached the destrout Splicer, who appeared to be rooted to the ground in fear. As she drew nearer, undoubtedly to deliver a deadly assault, the last Splicer collapsed to his feet.

"Please don't kill me." He said sobbing and grabbing her heavy metal boots. She kicked him off and stared down at the pathetic creature. She could have easily killed him, it would have taken less then the flick of the wrist, and it is what she would have done in the past.

But now things have changed. She used to believe that Splicer's were evil scum that must be wiped off the planet. But she has come to realize that that is what they wanted her to think. She had her life stolen away, even from her mind, and after she became too old, she was programmed like a machine to do what they said.

Sister 419 looked down at the sobbing Splicer again, than turned on her heel. She could hear his sighs of relief as he got to his feet and fled the other way. Sister 419 walked back to where the Little Sister had been trapped against the wall.

As she approached the Little Sister, she could feel sadness inside. Someone had taken a sweet child and stole away her life just to supply the city with the very thing that tore it apart.

She bent down and looked the Little Sister right in the eyes. They were a unearthly glowing yellow and her face was a pale grey with her dirty brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. This seemed to be the normal dress code for the Little Sister's though no one knew why. Most people saw them as filthy inhuman creatures, but they weren't. They were little girls that had the misfortune of being born in the wrong place.

"Big Sister?" The child asked in her singsong voice. 419 realized what she must do. She placed her hand on the Little Sister's head and concentrated. Inside the Little Sister's stomach, the parasitic slug that had been residing there for a year died and the girl was released from her dreamlike state.

The girl looked at Sister 419, her eyes now a chocolate brown, and smiled. The girl wrapped her small arms around the nightmarish creature. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to say before darting into the nearest vent.

It made perfect sense to 419 to save the girl. She was trying to prevent what happened to herself happen to that innocent child. But now she had some extra ADAM which she didn't know what to do with. She passed by a Gather's Garden and decided to upgrade her plasmid arsenal.

Sister 419 took the needle and plasmid container's that had just been dispensed from the machine, and filled the needle with the plasmid. Her suit had been adapted like all Big Sister's with holes on the glove for the plasmid, as well a an inveinous tube for ADAM and EVE.

But something was wrong as soon as she began to feel the ADAM flow through her veins, something changed inside her. Her vision began to become blurred, but it was not like last time. She felt some strange sensation build through her body before she lost all control.

When Sister 419 regained composure of her body, she found that she was surrounded by a unnatural silence. Throughout the area the bodies of Splicers. What concerned her were the bodies of Big Daddies.

She heard the faint sound of someone crying. She headed towards the sound and saw that it was the Little Sister sobbing by the lifeless body of her former protector.

"Why did you do it Big Sister?" She said as 419 approached. Upon hearing this, she stopped dead in her tracks. "You killed all of them. Why?"

She did this? But how? She didn't remember a thing. This was not like her assignments to clear an area. She at least had some composure and the only target were Splicers, and the occasional Big Sister that disturbed her. But she would never hurt a Big Daddy, she had to much love and respect for them.

Looking at the dead Big Daddy brought a pain in the depths of her stomach. It slowly began to build to the point that it was unbearable. She placed her hands on her helmet and collapsed onto the ground. What was wrong with her?

Sister 419 still sat on the ground. By now she had started to sob. It sounded like a dying creature's cries, echoing through a long metal pipeline. She was stupid to think that she could change. She was a monster, there was no use in trying to deny it.

If she had got to the surface what then? It was doubtful that she would have been accepted as normal. And even if she had found somewhere to hide from her past, it would have only been a matter of time before something like this happened again. She was a monster and no one could change that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Lives Lost

Sister 419 continued to sob. The terrifying sound filled the streets. However the only person to hear it was the Little Sister, still staying close to her fallen protector.

The girl was surprised by this. No one had ever hear of a Big Sister crying. Big Sisters were the incarnation of nightmares. They had no fears, no worries, and no emotions other than rage.

Yet it was unmistakable. The Little Sister slowly apreached the sobbing figure. She was trying to be cautious after what it had done to her Daddy. "Big Sister? Are you alright?" She said.

Sister 419 looked up at the child. She wanted to respond, but didn't know how and she didn't know the answer. There was something wrong with her, but wasn't sure if she could fix it, if anyone could.

Wait, there was one person she knew that could help her. The only problem was finding a way to contact her. She looked back at the Little Sister.

She grabbed the girl, perhaps a little to hard, and placed her hand on her the girls head. The girl gasped and looked up at her. She killed the slug, and before the girl had realized what happened, she picked her up and brought her to a vent.

The little girl just stood there, terrified. First this Big Sister attacked Mr. B without being provoked, then she was crying. Now she brought her to a hidey-hole. Why?

Sister 419 pointed into the vent. The little girl ether didn't understand or was to afraid to act. She pointed again at the opening and shreiked a little. The girl shrunk back. Sister 419 looked away, placing her hand on her helmet.

She wished she could see what lie beneith. Did she even have a face? Did she still have a voice? She must. Where else did the ear splitting screams come? But she had never spoken, at least she had no memory of doing so. She turned back to the girl, and bent so she could look her in the face.

"D-d-doc-t-tt-tor...T-ttee." She managed to stutter through the name. Her voice was so high pitched and horse. Was it from the screaching? Or was it taken away when she was converted?

The girl seemed to understand because she nodded and climbed into the vent and disapeared. Then she was alone.

Normally she enjoyed being alone, a solitary hunter. She could work with someone, but they would slowed her down or got in her way. But recently, she had felt strange. She felt isolated.

Suddenly her radio crackled to life. She had expected to hear the heavy german accent of Dr. Tanenbaum, but instead she heard a voice that made the rage boil to the surface.

"Sister 419, you must realise that I am not angry that you escaped. Nor am I upset at the brutal slaughter of Rapturian protectors. But because you continue to remain in contact with an enemy of the city, you must be punished."

As the radio died, the sound of heavy footsteps reverbarated through the hall. A loud moan tore through the air. The Alpha series turned around the corner and stared at its target. 419 in turn looked at him.

Neither made a move, just stood sizing up their oponent. Sister 419 could feel her anger building. They had sent a Big Daddy, the only creature that she would ever regret killing. On top of that, it was an Alpha series, the strongest series of Big Daddies, perhaps aside from the Rumbler.

Sudenly, the Alpha charged at her. She managed to dodge the attack and turned back to retaliate. But she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. The Daddy charged again, this time grabbing her by her neck and lifting her off the ground. He revved his drill.

Sister 419 tried to free herself, but his grip was strong. Then, to her suprise, the Big Daddy dropped her. She hit the ground hard, and her knees buckled. She had expected the metal giant to crush her helmet under his heavy boot. But when she looked up, the Alpha wasn't even beside her.

The Daddy had walked over to a pile of debris from a collapsed wall. As the giant sat down, she could feel the ground shake. The daddy placed his helmet in his large leather hands. Sister 419 walked over to the stationary form.

Why hadn't he finished her off? The Daddy let out a long sad bellow. She couldn't help but feel sad as the giant began to sob. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

The Daddy looked up at her. Something about this Big Sister seemed different. Looking into the calm green light emitting from her helmet and realised that they had both lost something.

Without warning, the Big Daddy started to convulse. Sister 419 jumped back, expecting to be thrown into another fight. However, the Alpha dropped to the ground.

"Terrible isn't it?" A heavy German accent sounded in 419's helmet. "The Robertson's use them like pawns in a game of chess. Then when they outlive their value or go against orders, they toss them aside."

Sister 419 looked down at the motionless Big Daddy. Like all Protectors, he never saw the world as it truely was, until now. She realized how fortunate she was to have been spared the same fate.

"Now my little ones tell me that you need my help. I wish that we could arenge a meeting face to face, however I am given to understand that you mental condition is...unstable to put it bluntly. But I can help. The only problem is that I do not know what procuders to place during your coversion. If you are able to find an information than I'm sure the I can bring your mind to equilibruim."

Sister 419 realized what this entailed. There were two ways that she could try and achive this goal. One would be to wander around Rapture and despretly search for any bit of information, which was unlikely to be secussful.

The other option was to head to headquarters. That was where she was created and there was sure to be records of her conversion. If she was lucky, Eric Stockman may be around. However the area was heavily gaurded.

Sister 419 dashed towards the air lock. She didn't care about the danger. If she was going to die, than she was going to take as many of them with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Sister 419 swam gracefully through the icy cold water. There was only one thing on her mind. She had to return to Headquarter's. The sound of Garrett Robertson's voice rang through her helmet.

She listened intently to the audio diary, hoping it would help her situation. She had found the diary in a broken transport tube.

_"To my dearest wife, Emily. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Sister 419 continues her communition with outlaws. I fear her mental state may be deteriorating. If that is indeed the case, than we must put an end to this before it threatens the safety of our fair city. Which is why I sent subject Omega to eliminate our problem. However, his mental conditioning was faulty. When he first encountered Sister 419, he believed that he was his Little Sister. He refused to destroy her when she was defenseless. I tried to remedy the situation. I believed that if Omega encountered her when she was conscious he would realize that 419 was not the child that he was bonded to, and see her for the plague that she is. But it seems I was mistaken. Not to worry though, I have disposed of the defective Protector. Now our only problem is finding a way to rid ourselves of Sister 419"_

As 419 glided along the sea floor, she failed to notice a flash of red light. A second Big Sister had been lying in wait for her to pass. She had specific orders to kill Sister 419. She bent her knees and launched herself off the rock she was perched on.

Sister 419 had the wind knocked out of her as the metal helmet of the second Big Sister collided into her stomach. The second Sister tried to drive the tip of the spear from her speargun into Sister 419's torso, but 419 tucked in her legs before kicking the second Sister away. The second Sister turned on a dime and came back for another round. This time though, 419 was ready for it. She dodged the attack and then grabbed the Sister's boots and slammed her into the ground. Sister 419 revved her chainsaw and prepared to force it into the second Sister's body. However the second Sister launched forward and slammed 419 into an air lock door. Unknown to both of them, in their struggle, they had activated the air lock switch and as the doors opened, both Big Sister's were sucked in.

Now the pair of enraged Big Sister's were fighting in a large open square. As the second Sister got to her feet, Sister 419 hurled a ball of fire that hit her directly in the chest. The second Sister was instantly ablaze and ran screaming towards the nearest pool of water. As she hit the water and the flames turned to steam that sizzled around her, the second Sister looked up just in time to she Sister 419 unleash a bolt of electricity from the palm of her hand. The lightning bolt hit her and she could feel the electricity course down her body and into the water. Her body twitched and convulsed, until she collapsed.

Sister 419 stood still panting slightly from the battle. She slowly walked towards the limp body of the Sister that had attacked her. Something about this Big Sister had bothered her. As she drew near she realized what was wrong. The dead Big Sister had specialized armor that was identical to her own. She was another Street Cleaner, a replication of herself that had been sent to stop her.

Anger boiled insider her when see realized this. The Robertson's knew that she was coming and were trying to stop her. They were misguided to think that she would be stopped so easily.

Sister 419 returned to the air lock that she had entered from. She was annoyed when the door refused to open. The sign above the door read in large flashing letters **Technical Malfunction**. Her annoyance turned to rage and she struck the door with her fist. The metal buckled, but the door remained closed. She would just have to find another way out.

As she explored the area, 419 couldn't help but feel like she distantly knew this place. In a distant corner of her mind, she recognized this area. She decided to search some of the old buildings for any clues as to why she felt this way, mabey she might even uncover some of her past.

Most of what she found were remnants of what had been office buildings and courthouses. She hoped that there might be a file on her when she had undergone conversion from Little to Big Sister, but she found nothing.

As 419 continued through the building, she stumbled into a room that seemed different. It appeared to be some sort of place of worship. Such sights had become more and more prevalent as old and new religions worked their way into Rapture's underground.

Sister 419 looked at the paintings that adorned the walls. The paintings on the left side depicted a young man with dark brown hair surrounded by little girls. Under the painting was a plaque that said **Jack Ryan. **The next painting was of a teenage girl with black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a Big Sister suit that fit her losely. Behind her stood an Alpha series with his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Under it said **Elanor Lamb and Subject Delta. **And the last portrait showed a young woman with chesnut brown curls staring defiantly ahead. Her face was determined and she had a fire in her eyes. The plaque under read **Sarah McKinnley. **

The portrait seemed to look out to the other wall. On the opposite wall hung paintings titled **Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontaine, Sophia Lamb** and finally **Emily and Garrett Robertson**. 419's fists clenched as she stared at her worst enemies immortalized on canvas. She placed her hand on the portrait and set it ablaze.

Then she smelled something. She turned around to see a Splicer standing in the doorway. This Splicer seemed different from most, she was wearing a long robe, and a garland made of flowers and held a long pipe that was decorated with ribbons.

The Splicer rushed at Sister 419, raising the pipe above her head. 419 jumped straight into the air, as the Splicer brought the pipe down, and drove her feet into the attackers back. A loud snap could be heard as Sister 419's heavy metal boots severed the woman's spine. The body twitched for a moment and the Splicer moaned in pain.

She bent over and inspected the now lifeless body of the Splicer. Other than some food and a few used Splicing needle's, the only items that the woman carried was an envelope. It appeared to be important, perhaps even cherished, because she it tied with a silk ribbon. Sister 419 carefully opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

**Dear Bridge,**

**I hope that you are doing well. Its been difficult raising the girls on my own, but they are growing and some of them are moving on. I should tell you the Ellie has been enrolled in the Royal Academy of Music on a scholarship. And a serious art collector saw one of Rene's paintings and bought it for $10,000! Unfortunately not everything has been perfect. I'm glad to say that Sarah successfully delivered a health baby girl, but recently she's been rather emotional. The doctors say it might be postpartum depression. They say they will take...**the rest of the letter was unreadable from water damage.

Suddenly, Sister 419 heard a crash. She walked out of the room and checked around to see, but there was no one around. Then air became filled with magenta smoke and rose petals floated by, despite the fact that there was no wind in Rapture, before three Houdini Splicer's materialized. 419 bent her knees and readied herself for a fight.

But as she lunged forward at the first Splicer, she felt a bolt of electricity course through her body. She convulsed for a moment before the darkness overtook her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

**It took forever for me to finish this chapter. I kept going back and changing the opening. But finally I'm satisfied with it. Tell me what you think.**

Sister 419 awoke with a start. She could feel someone touching her through her suit. One of the Houdini Splicer's was trying, unsuccessfully, to remove the letter from her hand.

She snapped her head forward and heard a loud thunk as the metal met bone. The Splicer stumbled back in pain. The other two, who were leaning against the wall conversing, looked up shocked. Clearly they had not expected her to awake so quickly.

They attacked simultaneously, using plasmids. However, 419 would not make the same mistake twice. Instead of attacking one and exposing herself to another, Sister 419 dodged the attack, making sure that she had all three in sight. One of the Splicer's dematterialized, leaving his friends behind.

Big mistake. 419 picked up the second Houdini Splicer with her Telekinesis and pulled her towards herself. The third tried to use his Winter Blast on her, but she managed to move the second Splicer into the path of the icy assault. She then took the floating Splicer, now completely frozen, and launched it at the third. It knocked him over, before hitting the wall and shattering.

Before the Splicer had time to return to his feet, 419 was standing over him, chainsaw at the ready. "Go ahead. I dare you to." He said, clearly forgeting what she was. Sister 419 brought her saw down on the crown of his head, splitting it open.

Something wasn't right with these Splicers. What concern her was the fact that he had risked his life to remove the letter from her clenched hand. What was so damn important that your willing to put your hands on an unconscious Big Sister?

Suddenly, a flash of red streaked by 419's head. She turned around and saw a Dasher was standing behind her. The Sister shrieked and charged. 419 dodged the attack, only to feel the Dasher's boot make contact with her chest. She skidded across the room, before she hit the heavy metal door. The momentum broke the doors already weakened hinge, and 419 collapsed onto the twisted steel.

The pain in her back was terrible, but she wasn't going to give in so easily. As she attempted to get to her feet, she could feel a shift in the air. 419 froze as 5 Houdini Splicer's appeared, surrounding the other Big Sister.

It happened in a flash, one of the Splicer's electrocuted the Sister, while the other's grabbed her and disappeared. Sister 419 stood up and stared in disbelief at where the 5 figures had just been standing. Only one was left, searching the area, most likely for her. These Splicer's were obviously used to handling Big Sister's. She knew she had to keep her guard up.

Before the last Splicer had an opportunity to find her, 419 snuck up behind and stabbed him in the chest. She checked around to see that there were none left. The sooner she found the air lock the better.

Then a familiar scream filled the air. This could only mean that a Little Sister was in trouble. As much as her last encounter with a Little Sister and the genetic altering substance she carried had terrified 419, she was not just going to let the girl get hurt. She sprinted off following the sound of crying and the scent of ADAM.

When she arrived at the source of the crying, she found the Little Sister crying under a statue that had been toppled over. 419 got on her hands and knees and reached out her hand as the little girl looked up. Suddenly a deep, loud moan rang out behind her.

Sister 419 got to her feet and turned to see a Rumbler, most likely the girls Big Daddy, charging full speed at her. She jumped and, pushing her hands off the Rumbler's shoulder's, back flipped landing on pile of debris a few meter's away. The Daddy roared again and fired a rocket in her direction. 419 dodged it.

She was torn, Sister 419 didn't want to hurt the Big Daddy, most likely because of the memories that lingered in the shadowy corners of her mind of when she was a Little Sister. But he would not give up until she was dead. She had no choice, but a Rumbler would not go down easy. Especially concedering the wepans she had at her disposal.

Sister 419 spied a Splicer corpse with a shotgun in its hand. She ran towards it, diving at the last second to avoid another rocket. As she rolled over the gun, she managed to wrap her fingers around the stock, and jumped to her feet, pointing it at her attacker.

As she pulled the trigger, and the shot exploded from the end of the barrel, the Rumbler stumbled backward. She used this as an opportunity launch an attack of her own, and threw a fireball at the Daddy. He roared and charged around in a daze before he hit the wall under the an unstable balcony. The balcony collapsed, crushing the unfortunate creature.

The little girl emerged from her hiding spot and ran over to the rubble. "Daddy? Daddy!" She cried. Sister 419 walked over to the girl. The Little Sister looked up and ran over to her. "Big Sister, help. Daddy is hurt." She said pleading for her to save the Rumbler who was already dead.

Instead she picked up the child and looked into her glowing eyes. She placed her hand on the girls head and killed the parasite that lay inside her body. The child opened her eyes, now a natural green, and said "thank you" as 419 set her down.

The only problem was now she had ADAM. She couldn't help but feel hatred to the green slime. She couldn't use it, for fear of what happened last time, but it didn't feel right to leave it around for some Splicer to feed their addiction. Suddenly, flames lept from her fingers, setting the ADAM ablaze. She watched it burn up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Old Friends

As Sister 419 watched the horrible slime burn up in blue flames, she began to become aware of the smell of ADAM behind her. It gave her a slight pleasure to hear them scream in anguish over what she just did.

419 dropped the flaming gop and, as it hit the ground, a Splicer dove to the ground to catch it, despite the fact the it was useless now. She turned around to see 3 more Splicer's on the ground crying and screaming. Pathetic_,_ the Big Sister thought as she stomped on the weeping Splicer's head. After she had finished feeding her blood lust, she continued on search for an exit.

Eventually, she found the air lock. She was beginning to feel better with the prospect of leaving this shit hole and finally accomplishing her goal. But then she heard that southern accent. "Listen fellas, I-I can give you anything you want. M-Money. ADAM. Women. Just name your price." He said nervously.

Sister 419 entered the room and saw that Greyman had been forced up against his docked Bathysphere by several Splicer's, which were all wearing robes or garlands. One approached him with a hand gun, while another two pinned him against the ship. "You trespassed on the sacride ground. You must die." The woman Splicer said.

Seeing this, Sister 419 became enraged. She sprinted forward and brutally slaughtered the Splicers. When she was done she turned around to Greyman. He getting to his feet after being knocked over during the confrontation.

"Oh, hey little darlin' I wondered where you had got to." He said though he didn't sound confident. 419 stepped towards him, the light emitting from her helmet had not changed and remained red. "I was just about to call you and tell y..ack" he was cut off when she grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.

He could swear he heard her growling. However any noise was soon drowned out by the sound of her chainsaw revving.

His breath increased. "No please. I can lead you to the Robertsons." He said his voice forced, due to the fact her hand was wrapped around his trechea. This was no incentive for her, she knew where they more reliable source of information. She raised her saw to his eye level.

"No wait. I...I could.." she stopped, but not because she was interested in a deal. All of the muscles locked up and she felt the cold creep up her body. Rupert Greyman managed to wriggle out of her grip, and took off. But as he reached the door, Greyman looked back at the cold statue-like figure of the Big Sister that had saved his life twice.

True she had only the second time so she could kill him herself. He did deserve it though. He had ran away and left her. Greyman turned around and headed back to Sister 419's frozen form. But he wasn't quick enough, for two Houdini Splicer's grabbed her and disappeared.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I figured that this would be the best time to end it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dancer

Sister 419 watched the entire scene as the Splicer's materialized with her in the middle of a lavish garden. She was unable to move her head, so she had a very little of her surroundings, but she geussed that it was somewhere in Arcadia.

She struggled to try and move her frozen limbs. The icy coating cracked slightly allowing for a little more mobility. She continued to twist and flex her muscles until finally, a large crack spread across her chest, weakening ice.

419 threw her head back, shattering the coating with a ear splitting shriek. When she looked around the garden she noticed that she was not the only Big Sister. In fact a number of Big Sisters and Daddies and some Splicers had been frozen in a range of poses, and arranged like statues. She passed by a 'statue' the looked familiar.

As Sister 419 drew nearer, she realized that it was the Big Sister that had attacked her only to be captured by the Splicers. The only thing that was different was the hole in her chest that was surrounded by dark red frozen blood. 419 felt strange, she didn't like other Big Sister's but it didn't seem right for her to die like this.

All of a sudden she felt something hit her in the back. A strange feeling of warmth spread from where the soft object had struck her. The warmth enveloped her. It reminded her of being wrapped in her Daddies arms, making her feel calm. "Feels good, doesn't it?" A voice said behind her.

Sister 419 turned around slowly, there was no need to rush. Behind her were several Splicers standing, preparing for a fight. But 419 didn't want to fight, she didn't feel like it.

A man holding a soft, pulsing magenta ball in his hand approached her. She didn't move, or even try and lash out. "You don't want to fight, do you Sister... 419?" He said as he gently took her arm and checked her ID number. Sister 419 felt happy and peaceful. She nodded. "Well then why don't you come with me?" The man said leading her away.

Sister 419 didn't realize where she was going or what she was doing. The new "Hypnotize a Big Sister" plasmid worked like a charm. As far as she knew she was a Little Sister again, surrounded by beautiful angels, which may be why she hummed a familar tune. Before she would realize she was being led by a Splicer to her doom, it would be too late.

The man led her to a metal pedestal that was engraved with the word **The Dancer. **"Step onto the pedestal." He said. 419 obliged. The man gently maneuvered her arms and legs until he was pleased with the pose. She looked like a dancer, balancing on one leg, preparing to leap gracefully through the air.

He checked to make sure that the light within her helmet was still a calm green. Then he raised his shot gun and took aim. As he was about to pull the trigger, he felt a heavy metal pipe crack open the back of his skull.

Rupert Greyman looked down at the Splicer who he had just hit, then up at Sister 419. When he had seen her being led by a Splicer, he knew something was wrong. "Don't worry darlin'. I'll get you fixed up." He said.

He grabbed the groaning man by the collar as slammed him against the wall. "Listen to me you worthless pile of crap. Tell me what you did to her and how I fix it." The Splicer smiled a horrible black toothed grin.

"She is a dancer. And you can't fix that, we never let them snap out of it." The disgusting man replied. At the mention of the word dancer, Sister 419 started to spin on her toes like a ballerina.

Suddenly the sound of enraged Splicers was heard. Greyman turned back to 419, who was still out of it, leaping gracefully from one pedestal to another. He heard the Splicers rushing towards them and saw that they were getting closer. Greyman grabbed Sister 419 by the shoulders and started to shake her. "Come on. Snap out of it. Your stronger than this." He yelled at her.

She didn't seem to notice, and softly hummed an old song that the Little Sister's sang while gathering. "Sorry darling'" he said picking up his steel pipe and smacking her across the head with it.

This was enough to bring her to reality. She screeched and shook her throbbing head, then turned to Greyman with evil intent. But she noticed that he was pointing behind her. Sister 419 looked up to see a group of Splicers charging at her. She revved her chainsaw and launched forward. She tore through the group with easily.

After she had dealt with the last Splicer, she took a deep breath, then turned back to Greyman. She raised the shotgun that she picked up and pulled the trigger. Greyman gasped and expected to feel the shot searing through his flesh, but he felt nothing. He looked around confused and saw a Splicer drop dead behind him.

Sister 419 slowly walked up to him. She unhooked the chainsaw apparatus and extended her right hand. He took it and shook it. As he pulled his hand away, he felt a small short jolt of electricity flow through his arm.

He shook his arm as the sensation passed. Then he heard something. He looked up at Sister 419. Was she...laughing? Most people would have been horrified to hear it, but Rupert Greyman was relived.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He said. She gave a small nod. He smiled and couldn't help but think, this might not be as bad as I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

Rupert Greyman stared at large metal door. He looked to the left then to the right. On ether side was a door that looked identical to the one before him. He walked forward. When the door automatically opened, he realized that it was the wrong way.

Greyman sighed and looked back. It was obvious the Sister 419 was irritated. She stood still, he arms crossed staring at him. There was a slight shade of red emitting through the porthole of her helmet.

"Well are you going to help or not?" He said irritable. No longer had he spoken the words, than he regretted it. Sister 419 dashed forward, grabbed Greyman and dashed through the door.

It took a minute for them to reach the air locks, mostly because 419 didn't know where they were. She was just sick of waiting for him. She dropped Greyman, who collapsed onto all fours and threw up.

He coughed and looked up at her. "Didn't I tell you last time not to do that?" He said panting slightly. He spat then got to his feet. "To be honest, I've always wondered how you can do that with out filling up the goldfish bowl you call a head."

She replied by punching him in the arm. It hurt immensely, but he realized that he was lucky it wasn't broken or worse, ripped off and thrown across the room.

"Ow." He said. But it appeared that 419 had lost interest. She walked over the his personal Bathysphere, which was now hoisted up on a repair crane. "Ya. I'm afraid I've gotta bit of a problem with her. It seems that the pressure regulator is busted. It won't be able to make it to the surface."

That didn't deter Sister 419, who released the Bathysphere into the water. "What the hell are you doing?" Greyman said. 419 typed a location into the Bathysphere auto-navigation. He peered at the screen, the color drained from his face as he did.

In large green letters the word **Themis' Altar **glowed on the screen. He looked back at the Big Sister. She was holding herself with a fierce determination that Greyman both feared and respected. Her body language said what he knew she was unable to.

_You can come with me or run away like a coward. _Something told him that even if he did chose to run away, he wouldn't see the last of her. But the thought of traveling to Themis' Altar, the Robertson's stronghold, was troubling.

Sister 419 saw Greyman struggle with the idea. After a moment of silence, she took it that he was choosing to slink away with his tail between his legs. She turned and launched herself into the water, executing a perfect swan dive. She felt the chill of the icy water spread through her body.

As Sister 419 swam out the air lock and into the open ocean, she could feel vibrations travel through the water behind her. "Alright I'll come." Greyman's defeated voice reverberated through her helmet. She turned to see the Bathysphere emerging from the air lock. Greyman smiled weakly and waved within the vessel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Themis' Altar

As the ship docked just outside of Themis' Altar, Greyman heard the sound of heavy boots above. In its hay day Themis' Altar had been the center of Rapture's pollitical universe. Now it was used by the Robertson's as a 'safe zone' for the people that they had forced into citizenship.

Greyman step out to see that Sister 419 was standing on the roof. She jumped down. "Alright. You ready for this?" Greyman asked. She nodded. "Good, that makes one of us." He replied as she step past him.

Greyman could tell that she was restless by the way she kept waiting for him with crossed arms. He decieded it was porbably in his best interest to step up his pace. He knew that if he kept her happy, then there was a better chance he would be able to come out of here alive.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that!" A voice cried out from behind them. Two new Rapture 'citizen' stood frozen in the center of the path, woman was standing beside her husband. The woman was pointing directly Sister 419 with her jaw dropped.

A growl came from deep within Sister 419's helmet. Greyman knew that this would end badly unless he acted quickly. As 419 prepared to launch herself at the people, Greyman lunged and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Whoa, hold on darlin'. Listen to me. Listen." His voice was serious. "You can't just go around slaughtering these people. They don't know the real Rapture. Now we have to keep focused on the task at hand. Right?" He looked directly into her porthole. She nodded, her helmet light returning to yellow.

Greyman turned to the people, who still stood paralyzed with fear. "I think you should leave. Now." The citizens turned and ran, trying to get as far away as possible. Greyman breathed a sigh of relife, glad that the situation hadn't turned ugly and continued on their journey.

He was relived when they stood outside a tall building made of steel and glass. It was once an office building that housed politications and lawyers, but during the civil war, the building was converted to a wepans storage. But after Fontaine Futuristics was lost and Andrew Ryan shut down all production of wepans at Ryan Industries, the manufacturing began.

Sister 419 walked up the small flight of stairs. As she did she could hear gasps and whispers of confusion and fear. She turned to see a few people in the square looking up at her. She tried to brush them off, but a burning feeling was creeping up her back.

"H-halt!" Said a nervous voice as she reached the door. She looked to her side to see a very young security gaurd armed with a shotgun. "I-identification." He held his gun up shaking at the sight of the terrifying creature.

"Oh, I'd put that down if I were you son." Greyman said making no attempt to hold 419 back. Sister 419 slowly approached the shaking secururity gaurd. The gaurd took a deep breath and stared straight at her, trying his best to appeare calm.

"And...what if I...don't? How are you going to get in?" He said trying to seem bigger than he actually was. Sister 419 tilted her head slightly, and raised her hand. The gaurds heart skipped a beat as she clenched her fist. He had expected her lash out, but instead she slammed her fist into the wall breaking through the outer layer, then pulled out a fist full of wires. The doors slide open.

Sister 419 turned on her heal and headed for the door. Greyman followed her, a smug smirk adorning his face. His smile faded when the heavy metal shutters came down, locking the two in the entrance.

"Attention. This building has been put under temperary lock down. Do not panic." An automated anouncement blared over the loudspeakers.

"They know were here. Are you sure we should go through with this?" Greyman looked over at Sister 419. She gave a stiff nod. Her hand sparked alive with electric discharge crackling from her palm and fingers. A bolt of lightning streaked across the room before it hit a bare spot in the wall and sunk in. The shutter lifted with a groan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Sister 419 and Rupert Greyman walked silently down the deserted corridor. Despite the efforts to keep the building in good condition, it was begining to show signs of decay.

The pipes had began to leak and the water invaded, stripping away the paint from the wall and rusting the metal doors. But unlike most of Raptures Splicer infested slums, the walls were devoid of graffity and the corridor was well light.

As Greyman turned the corner, he heard the tell tale chime of a machine activating. He looked up to see the turret hum to life, pointing directly at him. "Oh sh..." He began but the curse died when he felt a weight on his chest. Sister 419 wrapped herself around his body to protect Greyman and pushed him behind a stack of boxes, out of the line of fire.

He looked up at her. This was the closet he had ever been to a Big Sister. Her heavy metal armor felt cold and her weight was making in hard for him to inhale. He stared into the porthole of her rusted helmet. Through the hazy yellow light, he could just barley make out the outline of a pale face. A bullet penetrated the box and flew passed his ear.

419 pushed herself up and leaped over the boxes. Out of her palm came a bolt of electricity that disabled the turret for a moment. She used the delay to her advantage, rushed forward and tore the gun off its base.

Greyman peeked out from behind the refugue. When he saw that the danger was gone, he let out a sigh of relife and collapsed against one of the boxes. 419 walked back over to him, extended her hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you this was a bad idea." He said scowling at her. Truth was he wasn't mad at her, he just felt emasculated that she was constantly pulling him out of harms way. She stopped and placed her hand on her hip. Her helmet light flashed red with annoyance. She had just saved his life and this is how he says thanks? "What? If your hoping for an appology, your wasting your time! I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't have guilted me into it!"

"Y-y-you c-came on your-r own, y-you b-bast-tard!" Her voice was raspy and harsh from years of only using it for screeching. Greyman looked back at her astonished. "I-i c-could have j-just k-killed you."

"Then why didn't you? Why don't you now?" Greyman shouted enraged. She screeched, then rushed up to him, grabbed his collor. She lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into the wall. Greyman's heart began to pound, he must have crossed a line.

Sister 419's hand began to shake and she tossed him a few feet away. He hit the floor hard. "I-i d-didn't want to be al-lone an-nymore." Greyman looked up at her. Sister 419 stood with her arms wrapped around herself, with her head bowed forward. She could feel the moisture trail down her face.

"Oh my god." He said getting to his feet. She turned to leave, but Greyman managed to grab hold of her arm. "Wait...I'm sorry. I guess...I mean, I didn't realize...that you..." He tried to find some way of ending his thought without seeming like a jerk. He took a breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, like most people I didn't think that you felt that way."

She pulled her arm out of Greyman's grip and prepared to dash away. "Wait!" He said running in front of her to block her path. "Just hear me out. Everyone in Rapture has been taught the Big Sister's were monsters. Even your creator discribed you as 'creatures of nightmares'. But he was wrong."

He step forward towards her. She tensed ready to strike as he did. "Your not a monster. I realize that now. Your just someone who's looking for a way out. Right?" Greyman slowly inched his way closer to her."I think its terrible what they did. They stole your childhood away and then they took your faith in humanity. Their the real monsters." There was now only a foot seperating them. He looked into her porthole.

Greyman almost toppled over as she lunged forward and arms wrapped her metal clad arms around his shoulders. She could hear him struggled for breath as she pulled him closer to her plated body. He was begining to wonder if she was trying to crush him to death, when she released him from her iron grip.

They stood for a moment just looking at each other. Greyman look upon her dark form with new eyes. He no longer saw a horrible monstrosity, who only lived to kill. He saw a girl, an unfortunate soul who's only crime was being born in the wrong place. "Come on. Let's go find the Robertson's so you can give 'em a piece of your mind." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

As Greyman followed the dark form of Sister 419 leading the way, he couldn't help but wonder why the place seemed so abandoned looking. There were signs that some rooms had been quickly evacuated. "Where the hell is everybody?" He muttered more to himself looking around.

He was too busy looking around to notice that Sister 419 had stopped before he walked into her. She was staring at what looked to be dead end. "What is it?" He asked. She slowly aproached the wall, placed her hand on it and began to run it along its surface. Suddenly she dug her fingers into the surface and pulled.

A lound hiss as the hidden door opened revealing a small glass room. She justered for him to step in. "How did you know that was there?" He asked. She shrugged in reply. He steped into the chamber. As soon as his feet made contact with the floor the door closed behind him.

Greyman gasped and spun on his heels as he heard 419 screach. He managed to get a glimpse of what seemed like half a dozen security bots streaking towards them before the door closed. His body was suddenly enveloped in a warm yellow light. "Scanning." A mechanical voice rang from the ceiling.

"Subject shows no signs of excessive exposure to ADAM. Mental state apears to stable. Acess granted." The voice said as the light dissapeared. "Welcome."

The door in behind him hissed open to reveal eight security bots lying on the floor torn apart. Standing in the center of the carnage was Sister 419, with her back to Greyman, holding the propeller of a bot that struggled on the floor. She raised her boot and brought it down on the struggling bot, smashing it.

Greyman whistled to get her attention. 419 turned to see him standing in the small glass room holding the door at the other end. Light flooded the long winding stair case that lay beyond the door. In the center was a small circular elevator, that looked similar to an ornamental bird cage, resting in an open shaft. Sister 419 swept past Greyman and pressed the button for the elevator. An automated voice sounded from a speaker beside the door. "The building is currently on lockdown. We are unable to operate the elevator system at this time."

"Wrong answer." Greyman said rubbing his forehead as Sister 419 ripped the small metal cylender out of the shaft and threw it down the stairs. She turned back to him. "Oh god. Do we have to do this again?" He said. She nodded in reply. Before Greyman could open his mouth to protest, Sister 419 grabbed him and dashed down the stairs at full speed.

She dropped Greyman as they reached the bottom. He placed his hands over his mouth in an attempt to prevent the vomitting. After a moment he withdrew his hands and caughed. "I hate it when you do that." He said glaring at 419.

Greyman looked up at the heavy metal doors that lay in front of them. "Oh my god. Is this what I think it is?" He said looking over to Siste 419. She noded stiffly. "So what's the plan?" But 419 had already launched herself into action, tearing the doors open.

Greyman stood frozen on the spot. He held his breath as an alarm blared out. "What the hell are you thinking?" He shouted to Sister 419. But it was already too late. She had disapeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Sister 419 tore through the doors of the inner sactuary. She could hear Greyman shout something but it was carried away by the alarm. She didn't care anyway. Now the only one thing that mattered was tearing this place apart.

She dashed into the center of a grand hall. All of the doors were closed and covered with heavy shutters. That didn't deter her as she began pounding on the closest one, repeatedly striking and weakening the metal. Her assulte became more brutal as she threw her entire body against door. Eventually the door groaned and collapsed.

She stood up and looked down the corridor. A man holding machine gun ran out and looked around frantically for the source of the noise. She rushed up to him, striking him on the head with the casing of her chaimsaw. She picked up the man by the collar and belt and threw him across the room were he hit the wall head first. She could hear the bones snap.

She tore through the rooms of the corridor, ripping open cabinets, throwing chairs and desks and destroying anyone who was foolish enough to stand in her way. A loud moan tore through the air.

Standing in the hallway was a Rumbler, his helmet light blaring red and his rocket launcher pointed at her. She had expected that there would be security detail.

The Rumbler charged forward. Sister 419 kicked off the wall behind her and aimed her boot at the Rumbler's rocket launcher. The force behind the kick was enough to tear the wepan off its base. However the Daddy managed to grab her other leg and swung her around before throwing her across the corridor.

Sister 419 picked herself up and looked up just in time to see the Rumbler charging again. She jumped out of the way and back into the grand hall. The Rumbler gave chase. 419 used a bot of electricity to immobelize the Daddy, before running up and head-butting him in the stomach. He stumbled back as she had expected. Sister 419 leaped up and cut a cord that held a very large expensive looking chandelier.

The sound of crystal shattering echoed through out the building. "What in god's name did you do darlin'?" Greyman's voice rang through her helmet. It was strange but she was starting to get attatched to the sleezy bag. "What the...? Who the hell are...? Oh shit!" Sister 419 screeched and dashed ahead.

She knew that Greyman couldn't have gone too far. The building was still on lockdown. She checked the corridor that she had opened and then the upper levels of the grand hall. On the third story, a security gaurd holding was holding a shot gun to Rupert Greyman's head. "You son of a bitch. I'll blow your fucking brains out." He screamed.

Greyman looked absolutely terrified as the gunman pumped the gun. As Sister 419 pulled herself up onto the landing, a look of relife crossed Greyman's face. The gunman noticed this. "What the hell you so happy about!" He said. 419, who was standing right behind him, growled. The gunman began to shake and slowly turned around. Sister 419 grabbed him by the neck and swung him over the edge of the landing.

"Please, have mercy." He gasped. He must have realized that there was no room for negotioation with her, so he turned to Greyman. "Call her off. Please."

"Sorry son but I have no control over her." He replied. The man slipped from her grip and fell to his death. She turned around and faced Greyman. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Once again she had shown up in the nick of time to save his sorry ass.

"Look I think I found the door control." He grabbed one of the wires protruding from a control panel that had been opened. The shutters on the doors lifted. "There that will make things much easier. So will you tell me what your looking for?"

However Sister 419 wasn't listening and dashed away to continue her search. Greyman just sighed and shook his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sister 419 tore through what seemed like the hundredth office. Although the removal of the safety shutters had made it easier to search, she had yet to find anything of use. As she develed deeper into the buildings center, the hidden world of Rapture became more evident.

419 glanced through the reinforced glass of the holding room. A Big Daddy stared back at her. She felt bad for the poor creature, an old Alpha series that must have lost his Little Sister. She decided to leave before she got into another confrontation that would delay her from her goal.

She heard the sound of feet pounding the floor. 419 rushed towards the sound to find a group of scientist that had barricaded themselves in a laboratory. She easily broke through the make shift barricade. "Shit shit shit!" One of the scientist exclaimed as she approached. He held his hands over his face and closed his eyes preparing to feel her wrath.

However Sister 419 was more distracted by the chair standing in the center of the room. As she approached she had a strange sense of foreboding, that this item was worse than it looked. A scream tore through the room, causing 419 to check around. But there was no one else here. She soon realized that it was actually a memory. The closer she got to the chair, the louder it seemed changing in pitch until it was a high shrill screech.

Sister 419's entire body began to tremble with rage. It was right here that she had under gone her conversion. It made her feel violated knowing that they had changed her into a monster. She ran up, ripped the chair off the base and threw it across the room. It smashed into one of the scientist killing him. She then turned her attention to the remaining people in the room.

One of them made a desprit sprint for freedom. Sister 419 rushed to the entrance, blocking his escape. She grabbed the mans arm, spun him around and drove her boot into his spine. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with all her strength, ripped his body in half.

The woman coward in the corner while the last man grabbed a broken pipe and rushed at 419. The blow bounced off her armor. She grabbed the pipe and wrapped it around his neck. The man tried desperately to remove it, but didn't poses nearly enough strength. Within minutes he collapsed on the floor. Sister 419 walked over to the unconscious man and stomped on his head.

Sister 419 slowly approached the woman in the corner. "Please have mercy." She sobbed. The woman was wasting her time. All her sympathy had disappeared when she saw that chair. Sister 419 revved her chainsaw, when Rupert Greyman's voice echoes through her helmet.

"Um darlin' I think you need to see this. Come to the Archives." She gave a second glance to woman now curled up crying in the corner. Some how hearing Greyman's voice had made her anger dissolve. She calmly turned and headed out the open door.

The Archives were not difficult to find. When Sister 419 reached them she noticed that Greyman was already inside going through files. The sign over the area said **Protector Program, Big Sister Division. **He looked very nervous, as though he was worried about how he should proceed. He didn't say anything, just handed her a file folder. Written across the were the words **Sister number 4-1-9. **

Sister 419 reached out and gentally took the file in her hands, holding in gingerly as though it might fall apart. She carefully opened it and pulled out the first piece of paper.

**Classification: Protector**

**Sub-class: Big Sister**

**Series: 4 (Street Cleaner)**

**Subject #: 1/9**

**Subject name: Sarah Lillian MacKinnley**

Sister 419 looked up. It couldn't be true. Sarah was long since dead, and besides she had been saved by Dr. Tanenbaum. Hadn't she? She spied a handwritten note behind the report.

**Dear Garrett,**

**After some evaluation of Miss MacKinnley, I can safely say that the woman is aware of her actions and therefore can be held accountable for her attempt on your life. However I may have found a reasonable explanation for Miss MacKinnley's erratic behavior. **

**I have done background checks and have discovered that MacKinnley was a former Little Sister. However records show that she disappeared shortly before Dr. Bridge Tanenbaum defected. My theory was that Sarah MacKinnley was one of Dr. Tanenbaum's first test subjects during he development of her plasmid that was used to kill the ADAM slug. If the plasmid was defective then the slug may not have been killed but lay dormant inside her body. **

**We have done tests and confirmed that there is indeed an ADAM parasite inside her body. We performed a blood test and discovered that Miss MacKinnley's blood contains excessive amounts of ADAM. Such levels are only found in someone who is has been exposed to ADAM since childhood. In addition an abdominal scan has revealed an anomaly in her digestive track. **

**Eric Stockman. **

Sister 419 felt as though the room was spinning. It didn't make sense. Her head began to pound. She threw her shoulder's back and screeched, before falling backwards and collapsing into the ground and slipping into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been a busy month and I haven't had a lot of time to work on my writing. I'm trying something different with this chapter. The first part is going to be a flashback but I'll get back to the present at the end. **

**As always reviews and tips are appreciated. **

Sarah stared and the rusty metal walls of the holding cell. She drew her legs in and rested her chin on her knees. The room was a complete disaster.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was sick and tired of losing control. "It all be over soon." She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe that this is how it would end.

She reminisced about all the failures. To broken bottle on her bedroom carpet. The knife and blood soaked towels. Night after sleepless night looking down at the gleaming pistol in her hand. There was always something that kept her alive.

Some would have said that it was a mothers love to find her daughter. But it was more than just love. Sarah felt slightly sick. She didn't want to remember the chain that bound her. Perhaps she had known all these years, which is why she had tried to end her life.

They had told her it was a suicide mission. But the way she saw it, there was no bad ending. If she had succeeded, then Lisa would be safely in her arms again. But she had failed. And now she simply had to wait for her death.

Her eyes opened as the sound of a door scrapping open reached her ears. Sarah looked up. _Speak of the devils._ She thought as her two least favorite people walked into the room. Garrett Robertson looked around the cell and picked up one of the office chairs that lay on the floor. His wife simply leaned against the wall.

A twisted smile crossed Sarah's lips when she looked at Emily Robertson's hollowed checks. "Haven't found a replacement yet Emily." She said in a very snide tone. "I'd give you mine, but you probably would think it disgusting to know what passed by them."

Sarah flashed her teeth. Emily glared. Sarah had knocked out all her teeth and broken her jaw after she made it clear what she though of Little Sisters, past and present.

Garrett cleared his throat. Sarah slowly straightened her legs, careful not to irritate the cuts under her shackled ankles. She stared up at the aging man. "Yes?" She said rather sarcastically.

"Miss McKinnley. We would like to talk to you before your...departure." Garrett said placing his fingertips together. "I have only one question that I would like to answer. What exactly was your motivation to take our lives?"

Sarah's features hardened. As burning anger was sweeping across her body, but she kept her composure. "Perhaps you should ask Lisa." Her voice was filled with venom.

Garrett leaned back. There was something about his smile that disturbed Sarah. "It seems strange though. We have had plenty of angry and anguished parents come to us. However you were the first to attempt murder."

Sarah clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around his throat, but the chains were holding her back. Garrett's smile widened. "How long have you known?" He said with an air of smugness.

The anger drained from her body and fear creeped in. "What?" Her chest tightened. She could hardly breath.

"How long have you known about the slug that currently resides in your body?" Sarah's eyes widened in horror. _How did they know? _She pushed her fear away and stared up defiantly.

"What does it matter? I'm going to die soon anyway. Why don't you harvest all of my ADAM and share it with your Splicer followers?" Her voice was cold and determined.

"So you want to die? Hmm." Garrett said. "Most people fear death, but you pray for it. Perhaps you fear the alternative." He raised this hand to his chin.

"The alternative?" It was impossible to hide her fear now. Emily smirked. She hated the way they were staring at her. They seemed to feed of her fear and anguish.

"After some thought, we have found that you are not mentally fit to be accountable for your actions. So Miss McKinnley, you will be enrolled in the Protector Program."

Sarah's rage exploded. She lunged for Garrett Robertson and managed to wrap her shackles around his neck. "You bastards. You cheated me." She screamed in his face. He tried desperately to force her off, but she was unnatural strong.

She hardly registered the bolt of electricity that struck her back. Her limp body slipped off of Garrett Robertson. He picked himself up and stared down at the weakened young woman. She released a painful groan, her eyelids fluttering.

"Tsk tsk. Perhaps if you learned to control that temper, you wouldn't be in this mess." He said wagging his finger.

"I'll be back..." Sarah said weakly as the two armed guards rush in and drag her away.

They transport her to the Inner Sanctuary. When they enter the room, the first thing that she noticed was the chair. They secured her to the chair with the heavy leather straps. Her eyes ran over the room, analyzing the tools that would seal her fate. They came to rest on the suit that was hanging on the wall with the new brass helmet and armor sitting on the table in front.

"Now Miss McKinnley just relax. It will all be over soon." Said the scientist as he approached her.

"Darlin'? Wake up!" Greyman was leaning over Sister 419. She slowly rolled over on her side and pushed herself up. She felt drained. She had expected that discovering her past would make her feel better. It would make her whole again.

Instead it gave her this horrible empty feeling. Now she knew not only the torment she had suffered, but the life that they had stolen away. Worse, she knew that they had her daughter. 419 realized that that was what she was searching for, the little piece that she was always missing.

There was only one thing she could do. She would stop at nothing until Lisa was safely back in her arms. And god help anyone who stand in her way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Damnit...darlin' wait up." Greyman panted as he desperately tried to keep pace with Sister 419. She wasn't moving unnaturally fast, but he was still struggling to keep up. The first thing she had done when they left the building was to safely deposit the file in a transport tube.

Now she rushing through the streets of Themis' Alter with Greyman hot on her heels.

"What the he...?" A man stepped out on the streets to see the two approaching. He didn't have time to complete his thought before the sickening sound of metal breaking bone filled the air. The man collapsed to the ground clutching his bleeding face, groaning in agony.

Greyman sighed and looked down at the man for a moment before stepping up his pace to catch up with 419. "That's the fifth one. What exactly is wrong?" Nothing seemed to be beyond her wrath.

She finally stopped in front of a building. She kicked in the door and rushed up the staircase in the center. Greyman sighed again and walked casually to the elevator. By the time the elevator reached the top floor, she was already waiting for him in front of the penthouse suit's door. He stared at the name on the plaque. **Eric Stockman. **

A low growl emitted from her throat as she ripped open the door. The room inside was well kept and very organized. She looked around, searching for the rooms tenant. "How dare you break into my home!" Sister 419 turned to see a middle aged woman holding a revolver. "I know you. Your that Big Sister that they've all been talking about. Your the Big Sister that ruined my husband. You'll pay for your crimes." She raised her gun.

Sister 419 screech and rushed forward as the woman pulled the trigger. She heard the shot and felt it deflect off the slope of her helmet. She lifted her elbow and drove it into the woman's nose. The woman dropped to the ground. One hand was on her broken nose while the other clutched the gun.

A second shot rang out, this time it missed 419 completely. But she heard the sound of the metal tearing through flesh behind her. She turned as Greyman cried out in pain and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Rage exploded inside her. Sister 419 pinned the woman down and started beating her over and over. By the time the rage subsided, it was difficult to even recognize the woman. She ran across the room and caught Greyman as his legs started to buckle.

She put pressure on the wound as blood poured from the bullet wound. She couldn't let him die. He was all she had. Greyman coughed. "Ah..darlin' your hurting me." He said weakly. She released her hand, not realizing how hard she was gripping him. "Listen...I'll be fine...you go finish what you started."

Sister 419 hesitated. She didn't want to leave his side for fear that he might be dead when she returned. "Go!" He insisted. She had no choice than to leave him. She opened the door at the end of the room. Before she enter however, she glanced back to him. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the dimly lit room.

It appeared to be a study with large bookshelves lining the walls and a large desk. On the other end was a window that stared out directly to a beautiful view of the city below. In front was a confortable leather chair.

"I know why your here." A calm voice said with a slight Australian accent. The man in the chair reached out and stubbed out his cigar in the ashtray on the table beside him. "You always said you would return. They didn't want to believe it, but somehow I knew it was true."

Eric Stockman lifted himself out of his chair and approached a painting that hung on the study wall. Behind the landscape was a wall safe. He opened the door and removed the contents. "That's why I keep it. I knew that you would be searching for it. However I think you should know that the odds are against you."

She growled she was about ready to strike the rage building in her. "That's where your wrong." Greyman's voice was right behind her. How had she not heard him come in? "She is probably the most determined person on the face of this god damned planet." She could feel something in her in her hand.

Greyman's fingers were intertwined with her own, hers limply hanging. She could feel her rage subside to be replaced with a gental feeling of calm. Greyman was about to retract his hand when her fingers curled around it, gripping it gentally. "We will find those bastards and kill them." He picked up some of the contents of the safe, then gave her hand a tug and led her out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the building, he let go of her hand. She turned to face him. His wound was dressed, sloppily as he had probably done it himself. He cleared his throat. "We should probably head for the air lock."

She nodded in agreement and began to follow him quietly. The air lock that they entered was not to far, but Greyman was having some difficulties due to his injury. As he reached the Bathysphere, his knees buckled while he tried to enter the ship.

Sister 419 rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. He groaned in pain. "Damnit, can't even get into my own ship." He said. She carefully placed her hand on the wound. Greyman flinched. "I'll be fine." He said solomnly.

Sister 419 wrapped his arm around her shoulders and carefully helped him into the ship. He slowly lowered himself into the chair. He reached over to close the door when he heard groaning of leather beside him. He looked over to see Sister 419 sitting calmly on the seat beside him with one leg crossed over the other, her hands folded on her lap.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**Okay I want to say is that I'm really really really really really really really really sorry at how late I am with this chapter. **

**I recently had issues either with my account or my software, I'm not really sure, but I was unable to update my story. Hopefully nothing goes wrong and I can get my next few chapters up without any issues. **

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reveiwed or added this story to their alerts**

_We have run test after test and every one has come back ether negative or inconclusive. There is no addiction, no mutation, no side effects of any kind. If my theory is correct, then this child has been exposed to ADAM since early development. She may have been exposed to ADAM in the womb. This means that her entire genetic makeup has been shaped by ADAM. If we are able to isolate exactly what allows her body to resists negative effects then we may end ADAM dependency. _

The tape whirled to a stop. Greyman looked at Sister 419, still sitting beside him in his personal Bathysphere. He was starting to regret asking her to play the tape out loud instead of allowing her to put in her personal player.

He could practically fell the hatred radiating from her body as they listened to Garrett Robertson talk about her daughter. He heard a snap as the casing of the player broke under the strain of her iron grip. "We're going to find her. And I'll be sure that you give them a piece of your mind." Greyman said reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look up, but his reassuring words were enough to calm her down slightly. As soon as the ship whirled to a stop, her head snapped up. Before the doors even hissed open, Sister 419 was already standing beside the tinted glass. Greyman stood up with a painful groan and walked over to the opening. He tried to step out of the ship, wincing slightly as he did, only to be pushed back.

Sister 419 was standing in front of him she had her arms crossed over her chest looking slightly irritated. "What?" Greyman asked. He tried to move past her only to have her step in front of him. She shook her head. Her message was clear. "Are you saying I can't come with you?" 419 nodded. His jaw dropped. "What so I was just here to get you to where you want here? You think I'm just some sort of bus? I-"

Greyman was cut off from his tryraid when she took a few steps forward towards him. There was something in the way she moved with such caution that frightened him slightly. Although he had tried hard not to dwell on it, she was a killing machine. She could easily dispose of him now that she had what she wanted. A sickening cold feeling began to spread through his stomach. Recently, he had faced death, but some how the fact that it was by her hand made it worse. Sister 419 closed the distance between them and stood only a few feet from him. He closed his eyes and hoped that she would make it quick and painless.

But instead of cold steel ripping through his flesh, he only felt a light pressure on his uninjured shoulder. She leaned her head forward so her helmet just above her porthole gentally touched his forehead. "I c-can't lose someone I-i care about, ag-gain." She said, her horse stuttering voice a shrill whisper.

Greyman could feel his face heat slightly, both from the contact of the cold metal and her words. "Alright. If it means that much to you, I'll stay here." Her helmet light flushed green as she pulled away and turned to walk out the door. As soon as she was out of the ship, she quickly dashed away.

Inside the vessel, Greyman sunk into one of his leather seats. He winced as pain shot through his abdomen, radiating from the bullet wound in his shoulder. He had to admits that she was right to keep him back. He was in no condition to fight and there was undoubtedly security. He hated feeling helpless, but he really didn't have a choice.

He sighed and looked over to the spot where only minutes ago Sister 419 had sat with the tape recorder in her hands. Now that he thought about it, wanting to leave the safety of the ship was a very rash and stupid thought. But it had become second nature for him to follow the Big Sister. It was now like an instinct. But if he was completely honest with himself, it was for the companionship.

Yes she did leave him to go do her own thing. That was to be expected, though. Big Sister's were solitary killers after all. But just knowing that she was near by made him feel safe. He always tried to keep an eye and ear out for her when she was gone. As he sat thinking about how all of this happened, one thought broke to the surface.

_She cares about me. _

**I didn't really mean to, but this chapter ended up being about Greyman. To be honest, when I introduced this character, I never intended him to get close to Sister 419. But I thought, well in the very least she should have a friend. **

**Anyway, were getting closer to the end. I'm both excited and sad. One thing I gotta ask; what do you think should happen when 419 catches them? **

**Oh and one more thing. I want to say thanks to **_**I'm a Lover not a Hater. **_**Your reviews always make me happy. And to answer your question Sister 419 (Sarah) is 26 years old, and Greyman is 39. **

**Wow this ended up being more authors note than chapter. Sorry. Again.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sister 419 dashed through the abandoned halls. She wept through a large hole in the wall and landed on a Splicer taking him by surprise. Before the former man had a chance to cry out, her chainsaw had already dug into his back. It hadn't even been an hour since she left the ship, but it felt like it was taking an eternity.

She let out a low growl. All she wanted to do was get her to find her daughter, then slowly and painfully tear those bastards to shreds. She paused. Something wasn't right but she couldn't place it. It just seemed too quiet. She shook her head and dashed across the hall. She needed to stay on task.

Turning the corner, she just managed to leap out of the way of a rocket from a mounted launcher. Dodging a second attack, she kicked the machine with enough force to knock it off its platform. The security around here was a lot tighter but there was still no sign of life other than the Splicers and Big Daddies and Sisters. Where the hell were they hiding?

A shrill screech brought her attention to yet another Big Sister that was assigned to dispose of Sister 419. 419 released a small growl of annoyance as she charged the Sister. As she did her rival turned and dashed away. She managed to catch the other Sister as they both entered a large open space. 419 wasted no time in burying her saw into the other before pulling it out and repeating the action.

As she stopped her saw, she heard the sound someone...clapping? Sister 419 looked up to find the sound. There encased in a heavy glass and metal box sat Garrett and Emily Robertson. They seemed to be observing the violent spectacle below as though it were entertaining. "They really broke the mold when they made you eh, 419. I must admit, when I was told of your potential, I doubted it possible. However now I believe is the best time test your full capabilities."

Suddenly she heard the rumble of feet quickly approaching. Splicers poured into the space. Sister 419 leapt into battle charging the Splicers with her chainsaw revving. Wave after wave of attackers poured into the make shift arena. After what seemed like an eternity, the attacks finally stopped. Every inch of the floor was covered in blood or mangled flesh.

In the center stood Sister 419. Covered in the blood and other bodily material, she stared up defiantly at the Robertsons. Emily seemed unimpressed by the carnage. "Hardly an impressive feat. But let's see how you hold up against something stronger." As soon as the words were spoken, dozens of red light began to shine from the darkened openings.

Soon the open area was filled with Big Daddies and Big Sisters of every make and model. Sister 419 let out a screech and charged at the first Big Sister. She swatted the other Sister's spear, grabbed the others arm and threw her at a Bouncer the was in the midst of charging with his drill revved.

She narrowly managed to dodge a rocket a Rumbler sent her way. The blast managed to weaken a few of the other oponents. Not one to waste such an oportunity, 419 jumped onto the chest of one of the Big Daddies and drove her saw down. The Daddy cried out in pain and rage. Sister 419 felt something tear through the flesh of her arm. A Rosie had managed to fire several shots at her when she attacked.

Before she had time to retaliate, a Dasher tackled 419 forcing her against the wall. 419 saw the rocket just in time to for her to send it hurteling back into the center of the chaos. The missile hit the a Bouncer's fuel tank igniting an explosion. Sister 419 had managed to kick off the wall. She managed to find a break in the wall that she clung to as she watched figures of the dead or dying creatures below.

A single Big Sister managed to summon up the strength to leap at Sister 419. From her perch, 419 managed to catch the Sister mid flight and threw the ignited figure at the glass box. The Robertsons flinched slightly at the unexpected attack. Of course the safety glass held. However the assulte had weakened the glass.

A scream rang out from Emily Robertson as the window shatted under the force of a heavy metal boot. Before ether of them had a chance to recover from the shock, they heard a low growl.


	25. Chapter 25

The screams ringing out from Emily were soon replaced by a choking noise as Sister 419 wrapped her hand around the woman's throat. "G-garrett." She said trying to reach out. Sister 419 whipped her head in the direction Emily was looking. Garrett was standing by the entrance. In one hand he had a revolver and the other was wrapped around the wrist of a young girl.

"Mommy?" The girl looked up at the Big Sister through her chestnut colored bangs. Before Sister 419 had a chance to react, Garrett yanked the girl into the elevator. The building shook violently and the walls began to collapse.

419 tried to pull away from the woman but Emily clung to her. Weather to slow her down or just out of the shock and fear of her world crumbling around her, she didn't know. Annoyed, she ripped the woman off her and threw her to the ground. She delivered a harsh kick into Emily's side, more than likely breaking a few ribs.

Sister 419 ripped the elevator doors open. Inside the car had already began to move up. She wrapped her hand around the cable and allowed herself to be pulled with it. The car grinded to a halt and she began to climb. Suddenly the sound of groaning metal filled the elevator shaft and the car fell at alarming speed. The car crashed into 419.

The car and Sister 419 hit the bottom of the shaft. She managed to brace herself for the fall and landed on her feet. The car pushed down threatening to crush her. However she managed to brace the car on her shoulders and pushed up. The metal box continued press down on her. 419 strained all of her muscles just keep up.

The weight was abruptly lifted off of Sister 419. The car groaned and began to travel up. 419 grabbed on and allowed herself to be carried with it. As it came to a halt, she swung herself up and kicked open the emergency hatch. She impatiently tore open the doors, dashed out and perched on the edge of the wall that stared down to the arena that was littered with bloodied and charred corpses.

The area had started to collapse. The walls cracked and collapsed, pipes snapped and water was pouring into low lying areas. Inside the viewing box, Emily Robertson looked up to Sister 419's perch. "Bastard" she hissed out standing at the control panel, her body shaking from the wounds she had received earlier. The water pooled around her ankles and was steadily rising as she hit the lock down button effectively sealing everyone inside.

Sister 419 leapt across the gap, and tore open the door before the safety shutters could close. She followed the scent of ADAM. "Good Damn it!" Garrett Robertson cursed as he tried to force open the doors. The young girl, still trapped by his tight grip, turned to face Sister 419. Her deep brown eyes grew wide beneath her bangs. The girl took a small breath and opened her small pink lips.

"Mommy? Mommy help me!" She said staring at the black clad form. She struggled in Garrett's grip trying to run to the Big Sister. This alerted her captor to Sister 419's presence. They were seperated by a large rift, but 419 could easily clear that distance. He grabbed the little girl, pulled her close and pointed his gun to her head. The child let out a small whimper which was replied with a screech of rage from Sister 419. The Big Sister prepared to rush forward, but the man pulled Lisa closer.

"You come any closer and I'll shot." 419 clenched her fists but held herself back. Garrett chuckled." I must say, you've done well Sister 419. However this is the end. But I'm a decent man, I'll give you a choice." His chuckle slowly began to turn into some sort of deranged laughter. "You can leap across that gap and rip my head off or whatever else you have planned. But in that time, I would more than likely be able to pull the trigger and all your hard work will have been for nothing. You'd lose the only thing you care about. Wait no the only two things you care about."

Sister 419 tensed. He didn't know did he? No, its impossible. The sound of the whirrling blade of a security bot snapped her out of her thoughts. There was no gun on the bot, only a television screen. 419 swore her heart stopped for a moment when she saw what was on the screen. Rupert Greyman was bound to a chair, beaten, blindfolded and gagged. The room around him seemed to be deteriating quickly. Garrett laughed louder.

"There's no way that you'll be able to save him in time. But I can. Which brings me to the other option." A needel apeared out of the security bot. Sister 419 picked it up and examined it in her hand. Inside the long syringe was a thick greenish yellow liqiud. "Only one of us can live. In the needel is a something I call Lot 4915-A. It will stop your heart. If you inject it into your blood, than both Lisa and Greyman will live. So its your choice."

_Oh my god! Cliff hanger!_

_I have so much energy and excitment because I just graduated and I'm still having a bit of a rush. I think that I might be able to finish this story as long as I stay on task. _

_Oh and lots of thanks to all of you who reveiwed, alerted or faved this story. And please review, I love to hear from you. _


	26. Chapter 26

Sister 419 stared down at the needle in her hand. The words that Garrett Robertson spoke slowly began to sink in. He want her to kill herself? Was he insane?

The very idea made rage course through her body. She could easily jump over and make sure that Garrett's death was slow and painful. But her gaze drifted down to Lisa who was still struggling in her captors grip. Tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. "Mommy?" It was a sad desperate plea.

Everything she did was for Lisa. She traveled through the depths of Rapture. She had killed Splicer and Big Sister's not to mention Big Daddies and even people who were not affected by ADAM.

That's when something clicked in Sister 419's mind. She had killed Big Daddies and average humans. She had taken innocent lives and she didn't feel remorse. Shouldn't she feel bad, guilty, upset, something. But she didn't. Not anymore.

Sister 419 cast her gaze downward. The rift that separated them had began to fill with rushing water. Debris and limp bodies were being washed away beneath them. Each one by her hand.

What if she had rescued Lisa, what then? Did she really think that it would all go away? She could just stroll out of Rapture and act as though nothing was wrong? No, there was defiantly something wrong. She was wrong. Everything about her was wrong. On the inside and on the outside. There was no way she could have escaped Rapture, and even if she had she would only be dragged back like last time.

Sister 419 looked back to Garrett and Lisa. The girls tears had by now turned to sobs as she whimpered for her mother. The man sneered at her and tapped his watch. "You know time is of the essence." He said. His tone made her blood boil with anger.

Sister 419 slowly brought the needle up to her arm. "Mommy no!" Lisa cried and whimpered. Garrett just smirked. She hesitated for a moment before plunging the tip into the hole in her armor. She allowed all of the liquid to drain from the glass tube and into her veins.

A strange burning sensation trailed down her arm. Her body shook and her muscles spazmed. Lisa shrieked and her captor just laughed but it she could barley hear it. The world around her began to blur and it felt like she was falling.

Garrett Robertson and Lisa watched as Sister 419 plunged into the rift below. The former was laughing like a maniac while the latter broke down sobbing. Garrett stopped and looked at the girl before smacking her in the head. Her sobs became soft whimpers. He returned to the door dragging Lisa with him.

Neither of them saw Sister 419 as she emerged from the torrent of rising water below. Nor did they see her climb out of the rift using her dying strength. Neither of them noticed until Garrett felt a cold wet hand pressed into the small of his back. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Before he could make a reply the man was ablaze.

Now it was Sister 419's turn to watch as her enemy flailed around in a failed attempt to put out the blaze. Garrett almost fell off the edge of the ravine but managed to right himself. However a steel boot thrust into his face was enough to tip him over. Gasping for air and desperately clawing at any surface, he managed to cling to a large chuck of concrete. Yet no matter how hard he tried, there was no way that he could hold on when 10,000 volts of electricity cursed through his body.

Sister 419 watched as his lifeless body drifted away. Almost immediately afterwards, she collapsed to the ground. Lisa rushed over to her. "Mommy? Are you alright?" Despite the abundance of oxygen in her helmet, her breathing was labored. "I'm going for help." Lisa said as she rushed away to the nearest vent.

Darkness was slowly overtaking her vision as Sister 419 stared up at the crumbling ceiling. It seemed fit that she died in Rapture. Despite her best attempts, she could never escape and now it would be her end. Yes it was only fit.

_Before you start to assume things let me just say that I am not, repeat Not, ending it like this. _

_I'm getting a little sad. This is my first fic and its ending soon. But I guess everything has to end eventually. I'm trying to finish it quickly because I know if I leave it, I'll find some excuse to drag it on. _

_Oh and one more thing. _

_**Go Jets! **_

_Ha ha I had to do it sorry._


	27. Chapter 27

Greyman hung his head and groaned pathetically. He struggled against the bonds, but a shooting pain in his shoulder reminded him of his injury. He couldn't believe that he had gotten captured so easily. What made it worse was he knew that he was used against Sister 419.

Greyman could feel the building shake around him. The water had began to pool around his feet and was quickly rising up to his ankles. He was going to die. It was doubtful that this time, Sister 4- no, Sarah was going to save him. And even if she did, he could never look her in the eye from the humiliation of being used to hurt her.

His head snapped up when something tugged on the end of the blindfold, pulling it off. The same was done to the gage. He waited a moment for his vision to adjust to the gloom of the room.

Standing in front of Greyman was a small girl. She had deep brown eyes half hidden under her long chestnut hair. Her high cheek bones and pale pink lips reminded Greyman of Sarah when she first came to him. He realized that the girl must be Lisa.

Lisa quickly untied Greyman from the chair and grabbed his hands. "Come on." She said dragging him toward the door. Greyman was still in shock. He never expected any of this to happen. Lisa pulled harder which sent shooting pains down his arm. "Hurry up." She whined.

Greyman stopped for a moment, confused. Lisa suddenly took off running down the hallway. "Hey wait." Greyman called out. He ignored the sharp pains in his arms and shoulder as he chased after the girl. If Lisa was hurt or lost, he could never live with the guilt.

It seemed like he'd been running forever. His breath was coming in short pants and sweat rolled down his brow into his eyes. "Finally." He panted as he managed to grab Lisa's shoulder. "Now come on. I need to get you out of here." He said.

The girl struggled and kicked. "No I can't leave her." She whined. That's when Greyman noticed the dark form lying sprawled out on the floor.

He collapsed next to the black clad figure. The yellow glow of her helmet was slowly fading. "Darlin'?" He said grasping her metal clad shoulder's. "Darlin'! No please." He wrapped his arms around the limp form. Her body was already cold and wet, but he didn't care. "You can't die. Please darlin' hold on." Tears began to roll down his face.

The building around them shook and part of the wall collapsed. He heard sobbing beside him. Lisa had broke down sobbing again. Greyman wrapped an arm around the girl and brought her closer. "We can at least die together." He whispered to himself.

The water was steadily rising and Greyman could feel it soak into his clothes. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto 419's helmet. The feeling to the cool metal against his skin and the smell of salt and corrosion somehow made him feel calm.

The groaning of metal made him snap back into awarness. A gasp escaped his lips as a large pipe broke from the ceiling and fell towards them. Greyman turned away buring his face in her shoulder. He waited to feel the pain of heavy steel crushing his body. But it never came.

Greyman opened one eye slightly and tilted his head up. The pipe was hanging just above them, suspended by some invisible force. "Darlin'?" he said as he stared into the dim glow of her helmet. The pipe was tossed aside with a weary flick of her hand. "Darlin'! Your alright!" Greyman said as he pulled her closer. Lisa whimpered as she was crushed between them.

The area around them shuddered violently. "Mabey we should get out of here." Lisa said softly. Greyman stood up quickly. He picked up Lisa and placed her on his shoulders.

After Lisa was safely above the rising water, he reached down and pulled Sister 419 to her feet. Her legs shook slightly as she did and she collapsed onto Greyman's shoulder. She felt so weak. "Come on, darlin'" Greyman said as he wrapped an arm behind her back to help support her as they quickly walked through the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hold on darlin' while I get the door." Greyman said as she leaned against the wall. She hated this weak feeling. It felt like every ounce of energy she had was drained from her body. It left her feeling empty and cold inside.

She suddenly felt a pressure on her legs. When she looked down, her gaze was met with a head of chestnut brown curls. Lisa wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. "I'm glad your ok mommy." She said squeezing tighter.

A wave of guilt rushed over her. How could she have considered leaving her child like this? She was selfish. Searching for the first way out. 419 reached down a hand and patted Lisa's head. She could barley feel her hair through the thick leather grafted onto her skin.

She turned her head away. As she did, her gaze drifted over her reflection in the window. It seemed so strange. A little girl, the embodiment of innocence, confined in the arms of creature. Lisa didn't have a mother, she had a monster in a mask.

By the time that Greyman managed to get the door open, Sister 419 was sobbing quietly. He wrapped his arms around her trying to stop her crying. "Its alright darlin'." He said trying to pull her away from the wall. 419 continued to cry silently as he led her away.

"This is perfect!" Greyman exclaimed as he inspected the ship in front of him. It was a large customized Bathysphere that had belonged to the Robertsons. He grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the ship. He was suprized when he felt his arm being tugged back.

Sister 419 dug her heels into the floor and refused to move. She couldn't go to the surface. And she would not drag Lisa and Greyman along with her. They actually had a chance. They were human. Her hand slipped out of his grip. "Darlin'?" Greyman said.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "N-not coming." Speaking was even more difficult in her weakened state.

"Well I'm not leaving without you." He said defiantly. Greyman walked around her and tried pushing her forward by her shoulders. Her metal heels scraped against the floor but she just dug in further. He groaned in aspiration. "What in gods name is wrong with you? You came all this way just to give up?" She shook her head. "Then why won't you come with us?"

"M-monster." It was a harsh choking whisper. Just hearing her say that broke his heart. There was the sound of water hitting glass as she bent her head down and wrapped her arms closer.

"Darlin' look at me." She raised her head to so her porthole meet his hazel eyes. "There something I need to show you." Once again, Greyman took her hand and led her to a window.

The dark ocean water reflected the two figures in the low light. Greyman stepped behind her so the her entire twisted form was visible. She tried to turn away from the image but he placed his hand on her helmet. She subconsciously leaned into the touch although she couldn't feel it. "I know the you see something terrible. But I want you to see what I do. Alright?" He spoke calmly leaning his head against her shoulder. "Look at your reflection."

She turned her head back to the glass and stared at the creature in front of her. The only thing she saw was the sick idea of a madman encased in a metal frame. Is that what he sees? Suddenly there was a sharp tug and most of her vision was blocked by her helmet. Then the entire case was removed. She gasped. Rule number one of being a Big Sister was to never remove your helmet.

The air came rushing at her as soon as the metal dome was removed. "Your not a Big Sister anymore. Its alright." She blinked a few times, not used to the direct light. When her vision finally returned, she saw something strange. It was something unlike she'd ever seen, yet it was so familiar. A face. A human face. Her face. Something she hadn't seen for years. She reached up a hand and touched the glass, almost unsure that it was true.

The figure on the glass raised her hand and looked back at her with large yellow glowing eyes. When their hands met on the cool glass surface, it all came rushing over her. Greyman was right. She wasn't some nameless, faceless, killing machine.

"Do you see it now, darlin'?" He said stepping towards her. She gave a nod steadily breathing in the air that tasted like salt. "Good." In one quick motion, he swept forward, place his hand under her chin and captured her pale pink lips. For a moment, there was only shock and panic for her. But the feeling of his hand on her actual skin and the sensation of another human beings lips on her own filled her with a warmth unlike any other.

After a moment, they parted. "So now will you come with us?" He said. Sarah could only reply with a nod before she took his hand and headed towards the Bathysphere.

**Awww, I can't believe its the end. To be honest I didn't think I could be so emotional. **

**Thank you to everyone who Faved, Reviewed or just stuck around till the end. **

**A special thanks to I'm a Lover Not Hater for all your great advice and sugeeting the happy peaceful ending. Your awsome. **

**Now the only problem I have is what to write next. Well I guess that it till next time. **

**-TFG**


End file.
